Tale Of Two Hero's
by master of the unknown
Summary: Billions of years ago, events caused the merging of the Seventh Universe and the Ninth Universe.With the merging of both Universes, that means the Hero's will come together to fight the Evils that plague their World. Uzumaki Naruto and Son Goku, two legends in the making. This is their story.
1. The Beginning

So I've been thinking about this kind of crossover for awhile now. And yes as I've said previously, I know I make a lot of stories of Naruto and DragonBall Z. Truth be told, those past stories have never been as really thought out as I have for this story.

The story will start off in the DB Era and the same Era where Naruto is a Genin. So before everyone starts freaking out about powerlevels this and powerlevels that, don't worry about it so much. Trust me, I've already got all of that figured out. Now this story will expand into the Z Era and through the Shippuden Saga as well. But that's a little further down the road. Anyway I'm excited to get this started, I hope you all are excited to read it.

Before the disclaimer, if you're a fan of Danny Phantom and Naruto crossovers as well, check out one of my other current stories. It's titled Not Everything Has To Be Ghostly. You'll enjoy that one as much as you will this story hopefully.

I own nothing, not DragonBall Z or Naruto related.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the beginning, the Universe was a void of nothing except for complete darkness. Then from out of the void came a being of unsurpassed power and childlike wonder. This being would come to be known as Zeno-Sama.

Zeno-sama seen the darkness and was not pleased with the absolute nothing and boredom it brought. So with his incredible power, Zeno began the creation of not just the Universe, but the Multi-Verse as well. Outside of reality, Zeno had used his power to bring forth twelve different Universes. And within these Universes, they would spawn beings of untold might and Zeno would watch over them all. He was still a child at heart, so they were created for his own amusement.

But deciding he wouldn't interfere with the affairs of these universes, the Omni-King decided he would create Gods to watch over them. The Omni-King split portions of his power to create these beings. There were two different types of Gods for each universe, there was a God of Destruction and God of creation. Zeno gave the Gods their orders to keep the balance of the Universe and to make sure to never force his hand. If he had to return to fix their mistakes, he would end up destroying them and replacing them. The Omni-King had also decided to make a place to where if conflicts should arise, they could come and resolve them peacefully. And with that being said, Heaven had come into creation as well. With his work complete, Zeno vanished from reality and back to his kingdom and the Gods went to their respective Universes.

But this story doesn't focus on all twelve universes, it only focuses on two Universes. Those Universes were numbered Universe Seven and Universe Nine. The God of Destruction in charge of Universe Seven was an Egyptian Cat like being that would come to be called Beerus and on his side was his Angel, Whis. Beerus didn't care to really interact with the affairs of his Universe. The only time he acted was when something was needed to be destroyed. Besides that, he let the Kai's do what they did best as they were the ones in charge of creating planets and life in the Seventh Universe.

Whis, unlike his Godly friend, did interact with the affairs of the Universe. He helped teach the Kai's all about the concept of Creation and how to utilize the Ki within their bodies. Whis did help play a big part in what Universe Seven would shape out to be.

In Universe Nine, it contained the God of Destruction that had called himself Lucifer. And by his side was the Angel that had taken the name of Michael. They two were given the knowledge of Ki and the Mystical Arts of Creation. Unlike his Universe Seven counter part, Lucifer was a greedy God of Destruction that did enjoy his work. Lucifer loathed the fact that he wasn't the head deity above all others. And he really didn't like the way the Omni-King had created things, he believed he could do a much better job at ruling.

The Angel, Michael had grown worried about Lucifer's need to further his own power. Amongst the Gods and Angels, there was rumored speculation that Lucifer was planning a rebellion in Heaven. Michael decided he needed to act before a war would break out, so the Angel traveled to the Seventh Universe to talk with Whis and Beerus. As the Angel of Universe Nine, Michael couldn't act against Lucifer due to certain implications. Those implications being that if Lucifer was destroyed, then Michael himself would cease to exist. So Whis and Beerus decided to set a trap for Lucifer, one that would deal with him while keeping Michael in this plane of existence.

Lucifer had decided at the next meeting of the Gods would be his moment to strike. With all the minor Angels he had gathered and all being trained in the art of Ki, there was no way he would fail. He didn't expect for his own and most trusted Angel, Michael to cut his connection with his Army and keep him stranded in Heaven. While Michael and Whis dealt with Lucifer's Army, Beerus and Lucifer himself waged a battle in Heaven.

The Heavens had shaken and nearly been ripped a part from their Godly might and ferocity. But in the end, with his Army defeated, Lucifer was sealed within a void at the edge of the Seventh Universe with two of Whis's most trusted companions to keep watch. Making sure the seal was never to be broken again. With the God of Destruction from Universe Nine sealed, Michael began to fade. He wasn't ceasing to exist but with Lucifer sealed away, he was being deactivated. You could compare it to him being forced into a deep sleep.

With there being no God of Destruction or Angel present within the Ninth Universe, the Omni-King had to do something about this. As the Universe would not survive without either one present. So once again with his incredible power, Zeno merged both the Seventh and the Ninth Universe together. Thus leaving both Beerus and Whis in charge of a much larger Universe itself.

And after billions of years, it's time for our story to take place.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Age 737, Mount Paozu)

An Elderly man that would one day adopt the nickname of Grandpa Gohan was walking through the forest. Gohan listened as the sounds of nature in the forest seemed as lively as ever. He wiped away the bead of sweat that dribbled down his forehead, today was a bit of a humid day after all.

So why was Gohan hiking on such a warm day you may wonder? Well being secluded on Mount Paozu, he wasn't given the luxury of quick medical services or a quick meals on the go. So he was currently adventuring to find himself a meal for the afternoon and some herbs that he could turn into medicine. The Martial Artist sighed, this trek though wasn't as easy at it used to be. In his youth, this adventure through the forest would have taken an hour tops. But at the ripe ol age of eighty, it has made it last an even four hours.

As Gohan continued his travel, he started to ponder on his life. He had done many things during his time on Earth. He had trained under Master Roshi, became a successful Martial Artist and gone on some adventures that most normal people would never do in their life time. But there was one void in his life he had yet to fill. The void of having a family. Over the years, Gohan had definitely had his fair share of relationships with many beautiful women. But not once did he consider the idea of settling down and leaving the world of Martial Arts behind. Now in his elderly age, he wondered if he was regretting not making the decision to earlier.

" _To have a wife and a child to call my own. Maybe even have a couple of grand.."_

Gohan's thoughts vanished as he overheard a loud noise coming from the sky. He glanced into the sky to see what could have made such a noise. The object was too small to be an aircraft and they rarely flew around his area anyway. Despite not being able to identify what the object was, he was able to make out one clear thing. Whatever the object was came hurdling towards the forest at incredible speeds! Gohan decided he didn't want to be anywhere in the area when the thing touched down. By the time he tried to make a run for it, it was too late.

 **BOOM!**

The forest on Mount Paozu shook as the object collided with the unforgiving surface. Gohan almost tripped do to the sheer tremors of the impact. Gohan took a few breaths to calm himself. Once he regained his composure, the elderly Martial Artist decided he would go investigate whatever the object was.

"Good grief." Gohan muttered after finally reaching his destination. Deep within a crater was a spherical object of some kind. Gohan got closer and examined the sphere with caution. It was obvious a mode of transportation but he had never seen anything like it before. It was small as well so it wouldn't be able to carry that many passengers. Gohan glanced within the cracked window of the sphere to find the seat was empty.

Was their no passenger to begin with? But what would be the point of sending an empty sphere all the way out here? Was this an attack by some of those Shinobi he had heard about? If so why would they want to attack him of all people? Gohan had many thoughts and more running through his head, but they all came to a screeching halt when he heard something.

"Whaaaa!" The sound of crying could be heard from a few feet off into the forest. Gohan followed the sound into the forest and found an infant child with wild spikey hair sitting on the ground.

"A baby? Now where on Earth did you come from little guy?" Gohan lifted the infant up and to his amazement, a tail fell down. "You have a tail too? Huh I can't say I've heard of a clan from around these parts or anywhere that had a tail. Do you have a special Kekkie Genkai or something?"

The child just looked at Gohan with an innocent and confused expression. The way Gohans face was scrunched up in thought made the child giggle. And he lashed out with a kick that caught Gohan on the cheek.

"Feisty little guy huh?" Gohan chuckled. "Well I just can't leave you out here all alone now can I?"

The baby shook its head, like he knew what the old man was saying.

"Well it's decided then, I'll take you home with me." As he cradled the baby and began to make the trek back to his home, he almost forgot one important detail. "I can't leave you without a name little guy."

Gohan stared at the infant for the longest time, his mind racing with all sorts of names he could give the child. After a few moments, he made his choice.

"Goku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Months later, Konohagakure.)

Namikaze Minato appeared on the replica of his head on the Hokage Monument. He could hear the destruction and cries of his people from down within the village. It was all caused by the massive creature before him, the Nine Tailed Fox. Some unknown assailant had managed to kidnap his wife after she had just given birth to their son and undo the seal that kept the beast trapped.

Now the Kyuubi was causing massive damage within the village and he had to put a stop to it. The Kyuubi looked up towards the Hokage Monument and glared at it spitefully.

"So you've noticed me huh?" Minato asked the beast. The Nine Tails growled and opened its mouth, orbs of energy fused together to make one massive sphere of Chakra. Minato quickly flew through hand seals. "I won't let you do as you please!"

The Kyuubi fired its Bijudama at the Monument. Instead of impacting and causing a massive explosion, the attack seemingly froze within meters from the mountain. Minato, with his famous tri-pronged Kunai in hand, used a Space-time technique to divert the blast to another location. Minato chose to ignore the massive explosion he could hear, even though it was miles out.

The Yondaime's senses came alive, his instincts telling him that danger was near. The Hokage spun at incredible speeds, the Kunai poised to slam right into the masked man's skull. Imagine his surprise when the attack actually phased through his skull! The Masked Man grabbed Minato's wrist tightly.

"I'm your opponent." The masked man said, his voice baritone and smooth. "And it's all over for you now."

Minato felt a strong pulling sensation as a vortex seemingly was pulling him in towards the eye hole of his assailants mask. Minato knew he had to get away, acting quickly he vanished using the Hiraishin.

"Quick one isn't he?" The Masked Man muttered before vanishing himself.

Minato appeared in the field that contained his old hideout. One of his signature Kunai was firmly planted in the ground. He kept it there just in case he needed to make a quick escape.

"My attack missed." Minato muttered as he pulled himself up from the ground. "And he materialized and instantly almost dragged me in. I've never seen a Jutsu like that before."

The Yondaime heard the air distort in front of him and looked up to see the Masked Man seemingly appear from out of a swirling vortex.

"I won't let you get away!" The man declared and in the darkness of the night, Minato seen the familiar crimson hue of the Sharingan staring at him.

" _A Shinobi who out maneuvered the Anbu assigned by Lord Third himself, slipped through a top secret barrier and knew about the Nine Tails seal would weaken during childbirth."_ Minato watched the hooded figure with a calculating gaze. The Masked Man simply stretched the muscles in his neck while putting on metal gauntlets. _"Furthermore he tamed the Nine Tails and infiltrated the barrier set up by the Hidden Leaf. Only one Shinobi I've ever heard about is capable of such a thing."_

"Are you Uchiha Madara?" Minato asked. The Masked Man tilted his head to the side, like a confused animal would before he pulled down his hood. "That's an impossibility, Uchiha Madara is dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure." The Man replied simply.

"At this point it doesn't matter who you are anyway. Why target Konoha?" Minato asked.

"You could say I had planned all this out." The Masked Man said casually. "Or maybe I wanted to start a war. Maybe this is all for the sake of peace?"

" _He has some dangerous ideology too. If I don't stop him now, he's going to be a bigger threat than even the Nine Tails."_ Minato readied his Kunai while his opponent slipped into his own kind of stance. The two didn't move, the only thing moving at the moment was the leaves in the forest surrounding them as a strong breeze caressed them.

"Now that the Nine Tails is free and I've got you all to myself. There is no hope left for Konoha!" The Masked Man declared while rushing towards Minato, the Yondaime mimicked his movements. Minato stabbed forward with his kunai, to any normal opponent they would have been dead on the spot. But once again it becomes apparent that the foe he was facing was anything but normal. Minato found himself slipping through the Masked Man once again and the assailant tugged hard on his chains. The metal links wrapped around Minato's frame. Thinking fast, Minato once again used the Hiraishin to escape the Masked Man's grasp.

" _Regular physical attacks have no effect on this man. But yet he materializes in an instant for a counter attack. It seems whoever is the quickest will win this battle."_ Minato once again rushed the Masked Man. _"Kami-willing the quicker one will be me."_

Minato did the unexpected and chucked his tri-pronged Kunai at the Masked Man. The Kunai simply phased through his body. As the Kunai was phasing through his foe, Minato summoned up his signature Jutsu, the Rasengan. The bright blue swirling orb came to life and the Masked Man reached out to grab him. Minato had no doubt if the man was able to lay his fingers on him, it would be all over.

"I win!" The Masked Man declared, his fingers mere inches away from grasping the Yondaime.

Then quicker than lightning, Minato vanished! Minato appeared above the Masked Man, one hand grasping the Kunai and the Rasengan in the other. Minato slammed his signature Jutsu into the back of the Masked Man. The ground beneath them caved in due to the ferocity of the attack. The Masked Man grunted in pain as the Rasengan was drilling into his exposed back. He had also unknowingly been marked by the Hiraishin seal.

"My Flying Rajin level two." Minato said as the Masked Man leaped away, clutching his arm. As the Yondaime got to his feet, he noticed the Man's hand seemed to be falling off.

"No wonder you're declared the fastest man in the Elemental Nations. And very elusive as well." Anything else the Masked Man was about to say was cut off as Minato appeared before him in an instant and impaled him with his kunai. A sealing array appeared on the Masked Man's body. "A contract seal?!"

"Yes now the Nine Tails is no longer under your control." The Masked Man leaped back and Minato watched as blood dripped from his wound.

"The Nine Tails will be under my control again eventually as will this world as well." The swirling vortex appeared and began to suck up the Masked Man's body. The Masked Man decided to give off a few parting words before he vanished. "There are so many ways to do it as well."

"He wasn't kidding, he really plans to come after the Nine Tails again." Minato muttered before the very being he was talking could be heard roaring off in the distance. Now that his problems with the Masked assailant were finished, he needed to do something about the Nine Tails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(An hour later)

Minato and his beloved wife, Uzumaki Kushina, were bleeding heavily. The Nine Tails had impaled both of them with one of its massive claws. Once Minato confronted the Kyuubi again, he had already sorted out what he was going to do.

Minato had summoned the Death God itself and used its power to split the Kyuubi's Chakra in half. He sealed one portion within himself and he was about to do the unthinkable with the other. He had planned to seal the other half of the Nine Tails within his own son. The Nine Tails had other ideas and tried to kill the infant before he could be sealed. Minato and Kushina had taken the hit themselves. Now they were dying and Minato wanted his wife to give their final goodbyes to their beautiful child.

"Kushi-chan, my time is running out." Minato said, ignoring the metallic taste of blood as it dripped from his mouth. "I'll begin the Eight Trigram seal in a moment and seal some of our Chakra within Naruto." Minato, despite the situation couldn't help but smile at how peacefully his child looked as he slept. "Lets tell him our final words."

Hiruzen and his Shinobi listened as Kushina poured her heart out to her child. Giving her final last words of wisdom and things for him to live by. Like respecting his teachers, stay away from bad women and Jiraiya the Sannin because he was a pervert.

"You'll be facing so much hardship and so much pain Naruto-kun." Kushina said, her voice cracking and tears dripped from her eyes. "And I'm sorry we can't be there for you. I hate that you'll be growing up without us. But make sure to have a dream and always stay true to your word."

"Naruto, my advice is the same as your mothers. I hope you realize that we love you." Minato closed his eyes, their final moments had arrived. "Eight Trigrams seal."

With those final words, the Yondaime and his wife had passed onto the next life. And it left Uzumaki Naruto with a heavy burden on his infant shoulders. With that great burden, he would help change not only the Elemental Nations but the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I believe that's where I'll end this story for the first chapter. Once again I want to really say how I care little for powerlevels. Not until the Z portion at least.

Now in this story, both the Naruto Universe and DragonBall/Z Universe had been connected. Naruto will meet Kid Goku and they will go on plenty of adventures that will shape the history from both their worlds. Naruto will fight DB enemies in some Saga's and Goku will fight enemies of Konoha eventually. It will be an even balance as I've put a lot of thought into how this story is going to go.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	2. Battle In Wave Country

Back with chapter two of a Tale of Two Heros. I hope everyone that has read it so far is enjoying the story. I know I've been enjoying being able to write it.

One reviewer asked me if this Naruto will be as strong as Canon Naruto. Well currently at the moment this is Canon Naruto, I'm not sure how well I'll be able to keep his personality and everything the same but I'll do my best. This Naruto will eventually grow to be a bit stronger than his Canon counter part and when the Z portion of this story hits, his power will get even stronger. Now I'm sure one of the big questions is if I'll have Naruto learn how to use Ki? Well if I do end up wanting him to use Ki, it will also be during the Z Portion of the story.

But with Naruto growing in strength, that means his allies and enemies will as well. Anyway I won't bore you all with the details, you came for a new chapter so lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Naruto or DragonBall/Z related.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNUNUDBDBDBDNUNUNUNDBDBXXXXXXXXX

Uzumaki Naruto, now twelve years of age, was currently riding on a boat and heading towards the Land of Waves. It was his first real mission outside of the village and he couldn't wait to experience it.

It didn't matter that his beloved Sakura wouldn't give him the time of day or he was stuck on the same team as the ever brooding Uchiha Sasuke. Hell even their client Tazuna, who smelled of cheap sake and was drunk for a good period of their journey, could sit on a rail spike for all he cared. This was one of the first real steps he was taking on his road to becoming Hokage.

The fog surrounding the area was dense, you couldn't see far off into the distance at all. The fog was like a thick blanket that seemed to want to smoother you if you let it. After what seemed like forever, the boat suddenly came to a halt, signifying that might have reached land.

"Welcome to Wave Country." Tazuna said, taking a step out of the boat. Team Seven followed his lead and they all bid a farewell to the Captain of the boat. Team Seven looked over and seen that the bridge looked to be far from complete, even though it looked really well made. It seemed Tazuna had put a lot of thought into the whole thing and Naruto admitted to himself that he was impressed by what the old drunk had accomplished so far.

Tazuna began to lead the Shinobi back to his place of residence. As they left the coast, the fog had seemingly disappeared and the sun was shining as brightly as ever. Something must have startled Naruto on their journey because the blond Genin whipped out a Shuriken and threw it over towards the bushes. The rest of his team looked over towards the bushes, wondering what caused the disturbance they had heard. The enemy turned out to be none other than a bunny rabbit.

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura gave Naruto a rather nasty bonk on the head. "You almost killed that poor animal."

While Naruto was trying to soothe the pain on his now bruised cranium, Kakashi was looking at the bunny with peaked interest. The bunny's fur was snow white which was unusual for them around this time of year.

" _If the bunny's fur is like that then it must have been raised in doors."_ That's when Kakashi's lone visible eye widened slightly. _"It was meant to be used as a distraction!"_ Kakashi cursed silently, they had just waltzed right into a trap. And the sudden whistling of the wind confirmed his theory.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted to his team, he grabbed their client and hit the ground. The rest of Team Seven didn't need to be told twice and they followed their sensei's actions, falling to the ground and avoiding the sharp and rather large metallic object that flew overhead.

The spinning blade slammed into the trunk of a tree and a lone figure seemingly materialized from thin air onto the hilt of the weapon. The man was shirtless and the lower portion of his face was wrapped in bandages. He was looking at them with flinty eyes and you could almost make out the sneer he was giving them.

Naruto growled and wanted to go attack this jerk for almost slicing them to ribbons. But one firm hand from his Sensei halted his advancements.

"I wouldn't do that Naruto, this man isn't like the other Ninja we faced. He's in a whole other league of his own." Kakashi said while reaching for his head band. He lifted it up to reveal his left eye, it was crimson in color and three tomoe marks surrounded the pupil. His now revealed eye brought a mixed reaction amongst his team especially from Sasuke. Considering the eye that he possessed should only belong to members of his deceased clansmen.

"Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy Ninja. In the Mist's Bingo Book, you've been listed as a wanted Criminal." The bandages around the man's mouth stretched, indicating he was giving them a smile. He reached down and grabbed the hilt of the blade and pushed, easily dislodging it from the trunk of the tree. The man vanished from sight. "I'm going to enjoy ending your life Kakashi." The voice was seemingly coming from the forest around them.

"Momochi Zabuza, now Missing-nin from the Mist Village. You're wanted for planning and failing a coup against the current Mizukage. Fleeing the Mist and taking only a few loyal followers with you." Kakashi said, his mismatched eyes scanning the environment. Trying to locate where Zabuza might be hiding. An eerie mist began to materialize from the air, covering the area.

Team Seven took a formation around Tazuna, covering the client and being on the lookout for Zabuza. But the mist was so thick they couldn't see but a few feet out in front of them. Naruto felt his breath come quickly and his adrenaline was pumping strong, next to their little scuffle with the Demon Brothers, this was his first real taste of combat.

Sasuke was feeling the effects of the killing tent coming from both Zabuza, that was still hidden somewhere in the misty forest around them and their Sensei. _"Is this what it's like? When two full fledge Jounin are about to do battle. The Killing Intent is almost overwhelming, if I stay here any longer I may lose my life. Is it worth it?"_ Sasuke felt the need to reach for his kunai, the intent was scaring the lone Uchiha more than he liked to admit.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called out, startling the boy slightly. "Calm down, it'll be alright. I won't let any of my comrades die!" With how firm and sure Kakashi sounded, Sasuke's nerves began to ease up a bit.

"Unfortunately for you Kakashi, that's a promise you won't be able to keep." A familiar voice said from within the Genin's defensive formation. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke gave gasps of shock at this, how did this man get within their formation?! Kakashi turned around and stared, to normal onlookers it appeared that he was paralyzed, helpless towards the oncoming situation.

Zabuza swung his giant sword and intended to cleave Tazuna in half. And he would have succeeded had Kakashi not moved faster than his team could see. He appeared underneath Zabuza's guard and stabbed him in the gut with a kunai. But instead of blood that was supposed to flow from the wound, it was water.

" _A Mizu Bunshin"_ Kakashi thought, his ears picking up the sound of movement behind him. Zabuza was already in motion, his sword traveling faster than Kakashi could react. You could only imagine the horror on Team Seven's face as they watched their sensei get sliced in two.

Shinobi are crafty and tricky individuals, something Zabuza knew first hand from his experiences in life. So he wasn't all that surprised that instead of blood and gore being spread from his bisection, it was water. And within seconds, Zabuza felt cold steel touching his neck.

"It's over Zabuza." Kakashi said, his eyes glaring at the former Mist Shinobi.

"I bet you really believe that huh Kakashi?" Zabuza asked with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on." A voice said from behind Kakashi, causing the Jounin to catch his breath in surprise. "It's never that easy."

Zabuza stabbed his blade into the ground and spun, his foot lashed out and he attempted to kick Kakashi in the back. Kakashi's hands lashed out and gripped the outstretched appendage. Even though he felt the full brunt of the attack, Kakashi had managed to stop it. Channeling a bit of Chakra into his muscles, Kakashi swung and tossed the Demon of the Mist towards the Lake a few feet away from them.

Kakashi quickly followed after Zabuza and the two clashed on the surface of the Lake. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were in awe at the sight before them. Never had they witnessed two Jounin level Shinobi battling with such ferocity. Too new Genin such as themselves, it was a sight to behold. Kakashi had the upper hand though in their close quarters combat department thanks to his Sharingan. He was able to anticipate the moves of his opponent and find effective counters for each. Kakashi used his knee to intercept Zabuza's own, who tried to drive it straight into Kakashi's midsection. The Copy Ninja reacted quickly and with a well placed right hook, he sent Zabuza flying a few meters back. Zabuza must have not used his Chakra to stay afloat because he ended up sinking underneath the Lake's surface.

After a few seconds of waiting, Kakashi dived in after Zabuza. He searched underneath the water but seen no sign of him. Kakashi resurfaced and immediately took notice of the water surrounding him.

"This water.. it feels dense." Kakashi muttered. The water felt more like a solid then it did a liquid. That's when Kakashi realized he had fallen into a trap. A shadow loomed over him and Kakashi looked behind him to see Zabuza going through hand seals at a fast pace.

"Too late Kakashi" Kakashi could see the pointed teeth behind Zabuza's mask, the man clearly took his title as Demon of the Mist a bit too seriously. "Water Prison Jutsu."

"NO!"

Kakashi then found himself imprisoned in a floating sphere of water. Zabuza had his hand within the sphere and kept channeling Chakra within it to keep the Jutsu activated.

"So much for the great Sharingan Kakashi, how disappointing."

"Damn you!" Kakashi growled out.

"Now onto other things.." Zabuza summoned up another Mizu Bunshin and had it walks towards Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna. Zabuza had no doubt his clone would be enough to handle the three brats and kill the bridge builder. "Let's see what your little team can do Kakashi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Meanwhile)

A little bit off in the distance, up in the sky if you squinted hard enough to notice. You would be able to see what looked to be two children riding on a golden cloud.

It was none other than Son Goku, the grandson of Son Gohan and the monk known as Krillin. Currently the two boys were on a very serious mission. Their teacher, Master Roshi, had assigned them the task of locating a beautiful woman and bringing her back to his island. In return, he would offer them training on how to be great Martial Artists.

"I think you might have flown a bit far out Goku." Krillin said while holding onto Goku's back. Krillin's heart wasn't as pure as Goku's so he needed a bit of assistance in riding the Nimbus cloud.

"Maybe you're right Krillin but I want to make sure I find the perfect girl for Master Roshi." Goku said, determined to complete his mission. Though he was completely unaware of why Roshi had assigned them such a mission.

"Why didn't we just pick up the Launch girl back in the desert? She was cute enough." Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure if Master Roshi would have liked her or not." Goku said.

"Master Roshi probably would take anything he can get." Krillin muttered. He knew the Kame Sennin was the strongest Martial Artist on the planet probably but the monk could tell right away the old man was as perverted as can be. Krillin looked down, they had passed by some old villages awhile ago. He had no doubt they were probably in Shinobi territory and he didn't want to confront any. Little did the monk know they were just now flying above Wave Country, a country that didn't have Shinobi. Except for a certain Team of Genin and two Jounin. "Just be careful Goku, I would rather avoid getting into a battle with some Shinobi."

"What are Shinobi? Is that maybe a food?" Goku asked, only to receive a bonk on the head from Krillin.

"Food can't fight us you moron. No Shinobi are skilled warriors and they are dangerous. They fight and kill, all for the sake of their home village."

Goku listened as Krillin rambled on and on about Shinobi. It peaked the young warriors interest, he wouldn't mind maybe getting to fight a Shinobi one of these days. Goku didn't realize that at that moment, his wish was going to come true.

Both Krillin and Goku began to hear the sound of combat from below. They heard dignified screams of righteous determination and then they heard what sounded like a female scream. From their advantage point, Goku could see better than the people on the ground.

As they flew over head, both pupils of Master Roshi watched as some guy with a massive sword was tossing around a group of kids around their age. One kid, dressed brightly in orange seemed to be multiplying to fight the taller one and try to overwhelm him with numbers. While the other two seemed to be staying back. No matter how many of the brightly dressed kid there was, it seemed the bigger guy had no problem dealing with the odds.

"That's a Genin team." Krillin said, a bit of dread creeping in his system. He had wanted to avoid running into Shinobi but fate seemed to have other plans. "And they seem to be in trouble by the looks of it."

"Genin?" Goku asked, the cloud stopped above the battle as he watched a kid dressed in blue and black hair get tossed a massive circular weapon.

"Their low ranking Shinobi, basically kids like you and I." Krillin said, watching as the kid tossed the giant Shuriken at the older Shinobi. "They may need some help Goku, from the looks of it they're battling a possible Jounin level Shinobi."

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Goku exclaimed, a bright smile now adorning his face. The thought of combat sending chills through his body. "Lets go!"

"I didn't mean us you idiot!" Krillin screamed. But he was helpless to stop the descending Nimbus. The course of history was about to be changed forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back with Team Seven and Zabuza)

"Demon Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke shouted, tossing the giant Shuriken towards the original Zabuza. Instead of going for the clone, the Shuriken zoomed past the Mizu Bunshin and headed straight for the original. Zabuza had to admit he was impressed slightly with the tenacity and the planning the Genin had shown so far.

But it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

Sakura didn't expect for the original Zabuza to leap of the oncoming Shuriken, still having maintain control of the Water Prison Jutsu.

"Nice try brats."

Sasuke smirked. "I was hoping you'd do that."

"Huh?" Zabuza asked confused. Only to hear a 'poofing' sound coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Naruto launch a Kunai his way.

" _Those brats tricked me!"_ Zabuza knew he had to pull his arm free because if he didn't the Kunai would lodge into his arm and force him to release the Jutsu anyway. He would rather face Kakashi with both arms in tact then with one good working arm. With a growl, Zabuza pulled his hand free from the Water Prison and leaped to avoid the Kunai. The Kunai though happened to scratch Zabuza below the eye.

"You little brat, I won't allow the likes of a mere Genin draw blood from me!" Zabuza pulled out his own Shuriken and was about to toss it at Naruto, intending to kill the blond in one blow. In another life, Kakashi would have been the first one up and have stopped the Shuriken from ever leaving Zabuza's grasp. But different events were to play out in this one.

"Power Pole extend!" The voice of a child rang out.

"Power what?" Zabuza asked before a pole seemingly descended from the sky and bashed him across the cheek, sending the Mist Jounin skidding across the surface of the Lake. Kakashi's eyes widened, what the hell was that?"

"GOKU!" Another childs voice shouted.

Imagine everyone's surprise when a golden cloud came down from the sky and parted its way through the thick mist. And riding upon the golden cloud was two boys. One looked to be a monk, the garb he was wearing was a dead give away. And the other kid had the strangest hair style that they had ever seen. Was that a tail poking out of his backside?

"Hiya" Goku said while jumping off the Nimbus cloud, Krillin got off as well. The Nimbus cloud took off into the sky, not wanting to take part in the events that were sure to follow. Goku twirled his staff as it retracted back to normal length.

"What is this Kakashi?!" Zabuza asked, rubbing his cheek where the Power Pole had impacted him. "Is this Konoha's funny idea of sending two more brats as reinforcements?"

"I.. I have no idea."

Kakashi was stumped for words, never had he ever seen these two kids before. And he certainly didn't expect them to come riding into their battle on a cloud of all things. The two were not wearing head bands so Kakashi couldn't tell if they had any affiliation with any of the Hidden Villages.

"Hey you!" Goku pointed at Zabuza who merely raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" Zabuza asked, ready to race forward and kill the kid for that cheap shot he landed.

After a long pause, Goku finally spoke up again. "Are you a mummy? My grandpa told me all about mummies."

There was a few moments of silence while you could almost see the steam blowing out of Zabuza's ears. Kakashi, despite the situation, almost chuckled at the kids question. The other kid didn't find the question as funny as the Copy Ninja did.

"No Goku you dolt, I've read about him from the Bingo Books. That's Mamochi Zabuza, he's one of the Seven Swordsmen from the Hidden Mist Village. He's dangerous!"

Goku looked towards his friend. "So he's not a mummy then?"

Krillin resisted the urge to pull his hair out, well if he had any that is.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you kid." Zabuza raced towards Goku. The grandson of Gohan's eyes narrowed as he twirled his staff, ready for combat.

But appearing before Zabuza was none other than Kakashi himself. "Your fight isn't with him Zabuza. It's with me!"

"By all means, I'll kill you first then Kakashi!"

The two Jounin resumed their previous battle.

"Hey no fair, I was going to get to fight mummy guy Zabuza!" Goku complained with a pout. His veins at the moment were pumping with adrenaline, the need for combat ever so present within him.

"Trust me Goku, I think it's best you let that Kakashi guy handle things." Krillin said. Even though he was a monk, he had done his research on the Hidden Villages. And of course in his search, he read about the most dangerous of Shinobi each village had to offer in this day and age. Momochi Zabuza falled into that category, being a former Anbu from the Hidden Mist and one of the Seven Swordsmen. Krillin knew that he and Goku were outmatched at the moment. Well Krillin didn't exactly know that, he strongly believed it though.

"Who..who are you guys?" A female voice asked. Both Goku and Krillin turned to see a girl with bright pink hair and emerald eyes looking at them cautiously.

"I'm Goku" Goku introduced himself with a smile.

"And I'm Krillin." Krillin also introduced himself. "What about you? It'd be rude for us to give you our names and not get yours in return."

Sakura had to admit he had a point there. "I'm Sakura."

"Judging by your headband, I can see you're a Shinobi." Krillin inspected the headband Sakura had on her. He noticed the symbol etched in the steel plating resembled what looked to be a leaf. That's when Krillin recognized it. "Wow you're from Konohagakure aren't you?"

Sakura smiled. "The very same."

"And one day I'm going to be it's future Hokage." A loud voice made itself known. Naruto walked over and stood next to his female teammate. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Krillin could almost feel the positive vibrant feeling the rather energetic Genin was giving off. "It's nice to meet you Naruto."

"Hey why do you have whiskers?" Goku asked while staring at Naruto. "Are you a kitty or something?"

Naruto's vibrant nature changed instantly and his eyes began twitching. He had to resist the urge to deck the kid.

"Forgive Goku, he's not all up there if you know what I mean." Krillin said sheepishly.

Before another word could be uttered, they all heard the distinct shouting of both Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Goku, Krillin and Team Seven watched as two monstrous Dragons made of water arose from the lake and attacked one another. After the two Jutsu canceled one another out, Zabuza and Kakashi resumed close quarters combat.

But during their fight, Zabuza began to take notice of something. Kakashi seemed to be copying the exact same moves and motions he was making. Sometimes before he even did it!

" _How is he doing this? Is he really able to.."_

"Read the future" Kakashi said outloud and Zabuza's eyes widened.

"Did he just..?"

"Read my mind?" Kakashi once again finished Zabuza's sentence. Zabuza had been going through hand seals to prepare his next Jutsu but due to Kakashi's mind games, he came to an abrupt halt. Kakashi on the other hand finished the hand seals needed for his Jutsu.

"Water Vortex Jutsu!" A giant torrent of water arose from the lake and slammed into Zabuza with the force of a freight train. Zabuza was carried through the forest by the torrent of water, his body roughly hitting any tree that stood within the Jutsu's path. Zabuza coughed violently as the water finally seemed to disappear, his body lay against the trunk of a tree that withstood the force of the Jutsu. Kakashi seemingly appeared next to him.

"You really can see the future." Zabuza said.

"I have and this is the end of the road for you Zabuza." Kakashi pulled out his Kunai, prepared to end the life of the former Mist Shinobi.

Two senbon suddenly pierced Zabuza's neck. Zabuza's eyes widened in shock before they shut and his body collapsed onto the ground. Goku and everyone else was surprised by the sudden attack.

Kakashi looked to where the senbon had been thrown from and seen what looked to be a Hunter Nin standing in the trees. Kakashi leaned down and checked Zabuza's pulse, he didn't find one.

"Thank you taking care of Zabuza for me. I've been tracking him for awhile now." The Hunter Nin picked up Zabuza's body. "I must return to the Mist Village now and dispose of him appropriately."

Before Kakashi could give his retort, the Nin vanished. Kakashi sighed while returning his head band back over his left eye. It's been a long day and he could feel Chakra exhaustion was going to set in at any second.

But he had other matters to attend too. Kakashi returned to his team and seen the kids, Goku and Krillin, was their names if he had heard correctly standing with them.

"You two" Kakashi said to Goku and Krillin. "We need to have a talk."

Goku smiled and Krillin gulped, his body racked with nerves.

It was going to be a long day indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Now I know you all may be a little disappointed that Goku didn't get to show off a bit against Zabuza. The reason being is I feel like that's been done plenty of times before. So I wanted to kind of switch it up a bit ya know.

But don't worry, Goku will have his part in the final battle with Zabuza and Haku. I just hope you all can wait for that chapter to come out. And I do hope you enjoyed this one as well. Anyway again since it's the DB portion, I still don't deal with powerlevels. People complain a lot about them in fics like this if you ask me. Till next time.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	3. Meeting the Turtle Hermit

Chapter Three of a Tale Of Two Heros is here! I don't have much to rant about as surprisingly enough this story doesn't have that many reviews. Maybe some people don't like it or others have read a story just like this before. I'm not sure, but I'll keep providing chapters to this story because I'm really liking it so far.

Anyway like I said I don't have much to rant on about so lets get straight to the disclaimer.

I own nothing of course, not Naruto or DragonBall/Z related. Let's get to it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Team Seven along with Goku and Krillin to reach their destination. Krillin had been whispering for Goku to call for the Nimbus so they could leave. The monk didn't want to hang out with a bunch of Shinobi longer than he had too. But he kept noticing Kakashi's calculating gaze linger on him and Goku. Sure the older Shinobi was exhausted from his fight with Zabuza, but Krillin didn't believe he could take him on, even in his condition. So Krillin decided to keep quiet and hopefully they could escape eventually.

Everyone noticed that Tazuna seemingly had a spring in his step as they approached his home. But the old man kept giving nervous glances back at the bridge as if the giant metal construction would disappear if he didn't give it enough attention. A smile grew on Tazuna's face as they made it to his residence.

"Home sweet home!" Tazuna announced, eagerly rushing inside in the house. They heard a pleasant squeal coming from inside the residence. Team Seven and Goku and Krillin walked in to see Tazuna being hugged by a younger woman.

"Welcome to my home everyone and let me introduce my beautiful daughter, Tsunami." Tazuna said, his voice filled with a bit of pride. Tsunami was a beautiful woman, looking to be in her mid twenties and just like the rest of the town, was wearing rough home made clothing.

"So these are the ones that got you home safe father?" Tsunami gave a traditional bow of gratitude. "Thank you all and I must apologize for him deceiving you all like that."

Kakashi waved off the apology. "It's quite alright Tsunami-san, we've been informed of the error and have all agreed to continue the mission anyway."

Tsunami once again have them a bow before walking off into the kitchen to get dinner prepared for everyone. Kakashi noticed, with Tsunami busy in the kitchen and Tazuna disappearing out the door, now would be a good time to talk with their new friends. Something about the two kids seemed off to the Jounin, especially the child with the monkey tail.

"Now since that's all settled, I feel like we need to have a talk with our new friends huh Team?" Kakashi said, his voice was stern yet polite. Krillin gulped slightly while Goku didn't lose his smile. The grandson of Gohan seemed to be completely unaware of how serious the situation was. Kakashi walked out the door with a nervous Krillin and an exuberant Goku following after. As soon as they were out the door, Team Seven decided to talk amongst each other.

"There's something off about Goku-san." Sasuke said, he had watched him intently on the way over to Tazuna's. Goku acted so carefree and childlike, it was impossible to believe that he was the one that helped save Naruto an hour ago from Zabuza. Plus how in the world did he come riding in on a Golden Cloud? What the hell was that thing anyway?

"He's kind of a jerk." Naruto grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest.

Sakura giggled slightly. "I think you just may be mad he called you a kitty! Now that I really look at them, he may be right."

"I'M NO KITTY!" Naruto shouted, angered that even his beloved Sakura was poking jokes at his whiskers now. Sasuke seemed slightly amused by the situation.

"And that Krillin guy seems rather nervous don't you think?" Sakura asked. On the way here, he seemed rather fidgety and kept whispering to Goku about something.

"From the way he's garbed and his head shaved, I would guess he's a monk. I'm sure you know the ideals of Monks and Shinobi don't really mix well Sakura." Sasuke said. "Plus with our Sensei being a Jounin and leading a Genin squad, he may have the idea that we're going to attack them or take them as captives."

"But Konoha isn't like that."

"It's not like the village hasn't done it in the past. We're Shinobi after all and the history of Shinobi wasn't made by whoever could be the nicest to one another." Sasuke said.

"Will you three be joining us or what?" Kakashi asked, poking his head in the door. "I'd rather not explain their story a second time so come on out!"

Team Seven dropped their stuff and walked out into the front yard of Tazuna's residence. Goku was twirling his staff, like he was preparing to do battle with enemies that only his eyes could see. Krillin on the other hand, stood tall and still. He was staring at Kakashi as if the man was going to strike him dead should he make even the slightest of movements.

"Now that everyone has showed up." Kakashi said. "First I'd like to give you both my thanks for showing up when you did. If Goku over there didn't show up when he did I don't know if I would have been able to stop Zabuza from attacking Naruto in time."

"It's no problem Kakashi-san." Krillin said nervously. Kakashi picked up on the monk's uneasiness and held his hands up in a friendly gesture.

"Relax Krillin-san, I'm not going to cause harm to you or your friend." To temporarily deal with his Chakra Exhaustion, Kakashi popped in a soldier pill. Even though it was a temporary fix, Kakashi probably would get some rest after he got the answers from both Goku and Krillin.

Krillin exhaled slightly. "You must forgive my actions Kakashi-san but I don't really trust Shinobi all that much. Not just with me being a Monk but I have a personally history with some Shinobi."

"I understand and by all means if I was in your position I'd be a bit wary too. But once again I promise you have nothing to fear." Kakashi gave him an eye smile. "So tell me, what brings you and Goku-san to Wave Country?"

"Well we were on a mission for our master." Krillin said.

"Oh and what mission is that? If I may ask?"

"Master Roshi wanted us to bring some girl back to his island for him." Goku said, jabbing forward with his staff before turning and thrusting the other way.

"Master Roshi.. I've heard of that name before." Sasuke muttered, why did that name seem so familiar?

"Who's Master Roshi?" Naruto asked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked over to their female teammate and Sensei to see them looking at both boys with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

"You two are students of Master Roshi?" Sakura asked.

"The legendary Kame-Sennin?"

"Yup that's right." Goku answered, finally putting his staff away. The young warrior had gotten his bit of practice in with it and now was giving Team Seven his full attention.

"Well we haven't officially received training from him yet." Krillin said while rubbing his bald head sheepishly. "That's kinda what our mission is for, we find a beautiful woman and bring her back to the island. In exchange he's going to train us."

"Sounds like the Kame-Sennin is a bit of a pervert if that's what's so important of a mission." Sakura huffed. She couldn't believe that one of the worlds legendary martial artists was asking two boys to find a beautiful woman for him, all in order to receive training.

"You have no idea Sakura-san." Krillin said with a chuckle. Considering all the dirty magazine's that Krillin had seen laying all over his house along with the bribe he gave him in order to be considered his student. Yeah the Kame-Sennin was a massive pervert.

"Goku-san." Kakashi said, catching his attention.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"That move you did with your pole was unlike anything I've witnessed before. Where did you get that?"

"That's my Power Pole!" Goku said with a smile, once again retrieving his staff and presenting it before the Shinobi. "My Grandpa gave it to me."

"Who was your Grandpa Goku-san?" Kakashi asked, the Pole looked to be familiar. Like he had seen it before in his youth but he couldn't exactly remember where.

"His name was Son Gohan."

And just like that, the answer came to mind.

"Son Gohan, ah yes I remember meeting him!" Kakashi said.

"You knew my Grandfather?"

"Yes and no. I met Gohan on one of my missions during my days as an Anbu operative. I had been running low on supplies and wouldn't have been able to provide for my team and the next town over was too far away. Gohan had found me and my team and provided us with food and shelter for the night. How has Gohan been?"

"He's dead now." Goku said simply. It's not that he didn't care, it's just Goku wasn't aware yet on how to properly deal with the concept of death. Yes he was saddened when he found out that his Grandfather had passed, but he moved on.

"Oh my condolences then Goku-san, if I may ask. How did Gohan die?"

"It was the night of a full moon and some monster came out of nowhere and killed him. My Grandpa always told me not to go out on the full moon, in order to avoid getting caught by whatever it was."

Kakashi nodded, Son Gohan was a powerful Martial Artist just like Master Roshi. He doubted any normal man would be able to have killed Gohan. The creature that finally put the old man down must have been something.

"Well that's tragic. Anyways what will the two of you be doing now?" Kakashi asked. The two had no reason to stay. They had saw earlier they were in need of assistance and had been helpful protecting his students. Besides that, what other reason would they need to be here?

"I think it's time we get back to Master Roshi don't you think Goku?" Krillin asked his friend.

"But what about finding Master Roshi a girl?"

"If this pervy Roshi guy wants to know what a beautiful girl looks like, you should just take Sakura-chan here with you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, embarrassed and yet flattered that Naruto thought of her as such. But the idea of going with Krillin and Goku to meet a perverted Sennin didn't appeal to her.

"What if we went with Sakura?" Sasuke said all of a sudden. "That way you two will keep your end of the bargain and if we come along, maybe this Kame-Sennin can show us a thing or two."

"But we can't leave Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said, she was a bit surprised her sensei didn't object to the idea as soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth.

"Actually that's not that bad of an idea." Kakashi said. "Trust me, the idea of you three going off isn't appealing to me at all. But getting a possible shot at training with Master Roshi may be a once in a life time opportunity. Besides I'll be fine here and I'll be able to focus on a plan for when Zabuza returns."

"Zabuza's alive?!" Team Seven shouted, surprised at this revelation. Goku and Krillin were surprised by this as well. Yet Goku was a bit excited at the thought of possibly getting to fight the mummy guy.

Kakashi sighed, he should have known better than to believe that his team would have figured out that bit of info. "Hunter Nin usually disposes of the body on the spot, correct Sakura?"

"Yes" Sakura answered. Sakura was the bookworm of their group and had retained more of the academic knowledge from their days in the Academy.

"Yet this one didn't do that, the Hunter Nin picked Zabuza up and vanished with him. Plus he used two senbon, not weapons usually used for assassination and launched them at certain points in Zabuza's neck. I had noticed it earlier but I was too fatigued and didn't want to have to face off against that Hunter Nin." Kakashi said.

"So how much time till he returns?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "By the amount of damage he sustained from our battle and the two senbons in his neck isn't something you can just shake off. If I had to guess I'd say about a week's time."

"Only a week, that's not a lot of time for training!" Naruto shouted, he had hoped they had at least more time then that to prepare.

"Then you better work hard." Kakashi gave an eye smile. Naruto resisted the urge to sweat drop and shout curses at his Sensei. The Jounin then turned back to Krillin and Goku. "So what do you say, you'll be able to complete your mission and my team gets something in return as well. And if you're worried about me, don't. Yes I'm still fatigued but after a good nights rest I should be at least fifty percent or more recovered by tomorrow."

Krillin didn't like the idea of bringing Shinobi back to Master Roshi's island but really what choice did he and Goku have. Sakura was willing to be the one to help them complete their mission and just get a bit of training in return. "I don't see a problem with it I guess."

"Sounds good to me!" Goku grinned. He enjoyed getting to meet new people and the fact they were coming a long to train with him at Master Roshi's made the young warriors blood pump in anticipation.

"But how will they all fit on the Nimbus cloud?" Krillin asked.

"The Henge technique would probably be the best solution." Sasuke answered. The last Uchiha of Konohagakure was excited that he would be receiving training from a legendary Martial Artist. This training would push him forward towards his ultimate goal, slaying his older brother.

"Then it's settled, tonight I will write out some scrolls on what I want you three to work on as well while your there. And you all can leave in the morning." Kakashi said, noticing the sun had began to start setting. The bright sunny day was long gone and the beauty of twilight began to set over Wave Country. They had been talking for quite some time it seemed. "Alright you all, let's head in for the night."

His team didn't need to be told twice and Goku and Krillin were a bit exhausted by the events of the day so packing it in for the night didn't seem like all that bad of an idea.

Everyone headed on inside Tazuna's small residence. Ready for a good home cooked meal and a well deserved nights rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Morning)

Son Goku yawned rather loudly, sitting up from his place on the floor and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. After clearing up his vision, he looked out the window to see the sun was shining bright once again. Goku then heard some snoring coming from one Uzumaki Naruto, the Genin sounded like a chainsaw. Looking around, the young warrior realized he was the only one up at the moment.

"Might as well get some training in and then breakfast!" Goku smiled before picking himself off the floor and heading out the door. It didn't take long for Goku to arrive at the clearing from the previous day. Goku began stretching and warming up, loosening his muscles for the bout of training that was to come. After he felt his muscles were loose enough, he began to get to work.

His fists went flying, remembering and practicing all the kata's his Grandfather had taught him. Blocking and striking back at invisible adversaries. Goku leaped back, avoiding an unseen attack before once again whipping out the Power Pole. Goku smiled, this is what he enjoyed above all else. Getting his blood pumping through hard work and intense training.

Kakashi woke up soon after. Most would have believed he would have been out and injured due to the battle with Zabuza yesterday. But thanks to that Soldier Pill, he was able to replenish a bit of his Chakra and wouldn't have to worry about the exhaustion setting in. Though he was sore as hell, having not had a battle like that in awhile. Probably not since his days in Anbu. Kakashi noticed that Goku's sleeping bag was empty though.

' _Wonder where he's at?'_ Kakashi thought. He focused on his senses and he could almost feel the vibrant boy's energy not too far off. Around the area where he battled Zabuza. Kakashi nose filled with a delightful aroma, the Jounin walked into the kitchen to see Tsunami cooking up breakfast.

"You know you don't have to make us food Tsunami-san." Kakashi said, obviously the woman hadn't heard Kakashi approach because she jumped in fright.

"Kakashi-san you scared me." Tsunami said, a hand on her chest to stop her beating heart. "Anyways I don't mind cooking for you all."

"But you all have so little already." Kakashi gestured to the empty cabinets around them. "I'd feel bad if we ate up your already limited supply of food. And besides my little Genin will be going on a trip for a few days."

"Where will they be going?" Tsunami asked.

"To hopefully get beneficial training." Kakashi said. "And while they are gone, I can help keep an eye on Tazuna and help with the bridge." He didn't want to mention that he was also planning something for Zabuza and that Hunter Nin. He figured if he brought that up it would only cause the woman distress. "Anyways I will be out looking for Goku-san."

"The kid with the monkey tail?" Tsunami asked, still a bit skeptical about if the tail was real or not. "Is he missing?"

"Hardly, I can feel him just a little bit a way from here. Once the others wake up, tell them to meet up with Goku and I in the same clearing as the previous day. They will know where to go."

With that, Kakashi left Tazuna's residence to go find Goku. It didn't take him long to find the young Martial Artist as he was once again locked within combat that only his eyes could see. His form was impressive for someone as young as him. Kakashi could see slight flaws here and there when he executed a move but they were hard to spot unless you knew what too look for.

Goku flipped backwards and landed on the ground. He panted slightly while finally putting away his PowerPole. He had been practicing his kata's and form for awhile now and he was getting hungry. Still he was tempted to at least try out the Kamehameha Wave again.

"I must say you are an impressive fighter Goku-san." The familiar voice of Kakashi broke Goku out of his thoughts. "I'd say you'd give any Genin and most Chunin a hard time in combat."

"Thanks Kakashi." Goku said. "I train real hard because I want to be a great Martial Artist."

"Well I must say you're already doing a great job so far. If most young Shinobi trained as hard as you seem too there would be less casualties in the Villages."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto's loud voice rang out. The two turned to see the blonde himself along with Krillin, Sakura and Sasuke arriving in the clearing. "Are you sure you want us to go to this perverted Sennin's house for training?"

"Don't worry about me Naruto. I can take care of Tazuna by myself and like I said it will be about a week till Zabuza recovers. You all should enjoy this experience." Kakashi said. Hell he was a bit jealous he couldn't be training under the Kame-Sennin.

"How do you know he will even say yes?" Sasuke asked. Yeah they would be bringing back a girl to Master Roshi's Island but that didn't necessarily mean he had to train them too. Plus Sakura was too young for Master Roshi anyway.

"You worry too much Sasuke, I'm sure Goku and Krillin could hopefully thrown in a good word for you three. And if that doesn't seem to work I have this." Kakashi reached into his pouch and tossed a scroll to Krillin. The scroll was marked with the Kanji labeling it as an important item.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. What could her Sensei have that Master Roshi may want?

"Call it a last resort in order to convince Master Roshi." Team Seven could almost see the smile beneath Kakashi's mask. "Anyway don't you all think it's about time to be heading out?"

"Hai!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura shouted together. They formed the familiar seal needed for the Jutsu. "Henge!"

Within a big puff of smoke, the Genin were gone and were replaced with three kunais. Krillin picked up the three-disguised Genin and put them in Naruto's weapon pouch. The blonde had given his pouch to Krillin prior to their transformation.

"Well we're going to be off Kakashi-san." Krillin said to the lanky Jounin before looking towards Goku. "Call the cloud Goku."

"NIMBUS!" Goku shouted loudly.

One minute passed.

Then another.

And another.

After about five total minutes of waiting, the Nimbus cloud finally appeared over the horizon and dipped down into Wave Country. The Golden cloud hovered in front of Goku.

"Thanks Nimbus!" Goku said while hopping on the cloud. Thanks to his pure heart, Goku was able to ride the cloud with no risk of falling through it. Krillin leaped on and held onto Goku, knowing he couldn't use the cloud on his own as his heart wasn't as pure.

"Goku-san!" Kakashi shouted, gaining his attention before they could take off. "Remember one week from now, be back with my students."

"If you leave that up to Goku, you'll never see them again." Krillin joked, knowing that Goku wasn't that bright and remembering certain information wasn't his strong suit. "I'll make sure they get back on time!"

With that, the Nimbus took off into the sky and onwards towards Master Roshi's Island.

" _Be careful Sakura, Sasuke…Naruto. I don't know what this week of training will have in store for you. But give it your all and never give up. Isn't that part of your Nindo Naruto?"_ Kakashi thought with a smile. He then began to make his way towards Tazuna's house, it was time to start getting some plans in motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Master Roshi's Island)

"Hey there it is!" Goku called out and indeed it was true. They were approaching the small island residence of the Kame-Sennin himself. The cloud descended from the sky and hovered just inches above the surface of the island.

Krillin leaped off the cloud. "Master Roshi!"

"Hey Master Roshi, we're back!" Goku called out too.

"It took the both of you a whole day to find a beautiful woman to bring to my island?" Master Roshi asked, the legendary Marital Artist walked out in a slick black suit and tie. He was obviously dressed to impress. "I had figured you two got lost or chickened out."

"No way!" Goku said. "I wouldn't back down from training with you Master Roshi."

"You say that now, wait till you experience it." Roshi then began to look around. "So where is this woman that you were supposed to bring to me?"

"She's right here." Krillin turned around and reached into the weapons pouch. He leaned in close so he could whisper to Sakura. "Get ready Sakura-san."

Krillin pulled out the kunai that Sakura was disguised as and tossed it on the ground. "Now be amazed."

"By a kunai?"

The kunai went up in smoke and once the smoke disappeared it revealed a young woman with vibrant pink hair. She looked to be in her early twenties and her emerald eyes, while innocent held a certain playful nature to them.

"By me Roshi-sama." Sakura, in her Henged form, resisted the urge to vomit as the words left her lips.

Roshi fainted with a big smile plastered on his face and his cheeks burnt in embarrassment, he hadn't seen or interacted with a woman like that in such a long time. As the Kame-Sennin recovered, he looked to see the woman go up in smoke and when it was gone, a much younger and angrier version stood in her place.

Roshi, now snapped out of his daze, noticed the headband and recognized the technique. "That was the Henge technique and by the looks of your headband I can see your affiliated with Konohagakure huh."

"Yes Roshi-san." Sakura said before giving the Martial Artist a bow. "I must apologize for deceiving you like that."

"It's all a part of the nature of a Shinobi." Roshi said before turning to Goku and Krillin. "And you two, what on Earth were you thinking? Bringing a Shinobi to my island?"

"We didn't just bring one." Goku said before reaching into the borrowed weapons pouch and tossed the remaining kunai on the ground. The kunai went up in smoke and revealed both Naruto and Sasuke. "But to answer your question, we did it in order to complete the task you gave us."

Roshi thought over the answer that Goku gave him. He was furious to the fact they brought Shinobi to his island. Considering how most acted in the Elemental Nations, Roshi didn't trust them much. And he had a few bad run ins here and there with Shinobi from different villages.

On the other hand they did indeed complete the task they were set out to do. They brought Sakura to his island, who was indeed a woman. Though she was a little too young for his taste.

"So when do we get to the training?" Naruto asked. With such a limited amount of time, he wanted to get started right away.

"Slow your role there whiskers." Ignoring the scowl sent his way from Naruto. "I never said I would train you three brats, only the two over here!"

"Our Sensei thought you might feel that way Roshi-san." Sasuke said, keeping his voice polite when addressing the Sennin. He didn't want too but in order to get stronger he would play nice… for now. Sasuke pulled out one of the scrolls that he had been given by Kakashi. "Here."

Roshi took the scroll and examined it carefully. "Who is your Sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Sasuke answered.

Roshi rubbed his chin in thought, he had heard that name before. "The Copy Nin, Sharingan Kakashi. Now why would he want me to train you three? He's plenty powerful himself."

"Correct but in a weeks time, a powerful Missing-Nin by the name of Momochi Zabuza will be returning to kill the Bridge Builder. If he's successful, then Wave Country won't survive."

Despite living on an island, Roshi did keep up with the events going on in the world. Especially on the side with the Elemental Nations. "Momochi Zabuza, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and now employed by Gato Shipping industry. Great time to be alive." Roshi muttered.

"So what did Kakashi-sensei give to you Roshi-san? He told us it would be a good way to persuade you to train the three of us."

Before Roshi answered the Genin's question, he inspected each Shinobi carefully.

First there was the girl with bright pink hair, Sakura was her name. Roshi didn't need to be their Jounin sensei to know that she was the weakest in her team. But the look in her emerald eyes told him that she had a fire inside waiting to be ignited.

The kid with bright blonde hair and a rather horrid looking orange jumpsuit seemed to be filled to the brim with positive energy. The grin he was giving off reminded him of the same smile he got from Goku. But the more that Roshi focused on Naruto, the more he could feel another layer of power beneath Naruto's. It was darker, filled with evil intentions. Roshi didn't believe Naruto himself was evil, but that power he had underneath was frightening, even to him. He also had horrid taste in clothing.

Finally was there was the last male of the group. There was an arrogant air about him, like he was prepared to take on the world and believe he could come out victorious. And unlike Naruto, Sasuke's energy was negative and hate driven. Roshi didn't believe it was healthy to hold onto such negativity.

"Um anybody home?" Naruto asked, tempted to poke Roshi with a stick because he had been staring at them quite intently and truthfully Naruto was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh right excuse me." Roshi said while snapping out of his daze. He glanced back down to the scroll in his hand. Roshi channeled a bit of Ki into the scroll, not a lot to cause the thing to ignite but enough to unseal whatever item was inside. The Hermit knew that Chakra and Ki were so similar in nature that the scroll wouldn't be able to tell the difference in the energy he was using. There was a small poof and the scroll revealed a book with a bright blue color. Roshi gasped. "Can it be?"

"Can what be?" Sakura asked. What was so important about this book? And why did it look a bit familiar?

"It's" Roshi whispered.

"It's what?!" Both Naruto and surprisingly Sasuke shouted, not liking the overly dramatic scene that Roshi was causing.

"It's the best selling adult romance novel written by the great Toad Sage, it's Ich Icha!" You could almost see the hearts explode in Roshi's eyes behind his glasses. His answer brought a mixed reaction amongst the group.

Krillin and Naruto face planted.

Sakura sweat dropped and resisited the urge to slug the old pervert.

Sasuke was tempted to set the book ablaze with one of his Kanton Jutsu.

And lastly Goku was confused, what in the world was Icha Icha?

"Alright." Roshi put the precious reading material away and began to get serious. "I'll train all of you but I have conditions. You'll work hard, not give me any complaining on my methods and do what I say. Is that clear?"

"Bring it on Pervy Sennin!." Naruto said. He received a bonk on the head from Master Roshi's staff. While Naruto rubbed his sore cranium, Roshi turned to the other two Shinobi.

"I'm sure your Sensei provided you with other training material as well?"

"Hai" Both answered. Roshi was pleased with the answer, he would focus on training the Shinobi like he would Krillin and Goku. But they had their own training as well to keep them preoccupied so he would be able to push the two boys harder.

"So when do we get started?" Sasuke asked. Eager to get this training started.

A glint of sunlight reflected off Roshi's glasses. "Now!"

Looks like the Uchiha was getting what he wanted, just like the others. No more fooling around, ready to get started. But as the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is where the chapter comes to a close everyone. I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Looks like things will be going a bit differently now huh?

How will the final battle at Wave Country change due to the training Team Seven will receive? You'll just have to wait and find out.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	4. Training and Chance Encounter

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of A Tale Of Two Heros. I want to thank everyone for the reviews I've gotten as of late. I appreciate them and even the occasional criticism I'm bound to receive. I will continue to produce chapters in a timely manner but I can't promise all will come out in like a weeks time. One after another ya know?

Anyway lets get on with the story. That's why you all are here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course, not Naruto or DragonBall/Z related.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(On an unknown Island.)

"Are you all ready to begin your training?" Master Roshi asked, eyeing each of his new students. He was looking for uncertainty, any possible doubts that would hinder them from training. He didn't find it in any of them, even Sakura, who was the weakest of the group.

Master Roshi had decided it would be best to relocate them from his much smaller island to find a more suitable place to train. If he had allowed them to train on his island, the old hermit had no doubt his home would be gone by the end of the day. So here they found themselves on a much larger and more suitable location. Master Roshi also decided he would try to get a bit of information out of his new students, learn what type of experience they have in combat.

"So Krillin, do you have any past experiences with Martial Arts?" He asked the Monk.

"Yeah I studied for eight years at the Orinji Temple, they taught me everything I know about combat." Krillin answered with a grin, confident in his abilities.

"I see." Roshi then turned to Team Seven. "What about you three?"

"Before and after a certain _Incident_ with my clan, I've studied in the Uchiha Inceptor Fist Style." Sasuke said, stressing the word incident. Only Naruto and Sakura knew what he was referring too, causing small frowns to blossom on their faces. Roshi could hear the almost bitter undertone in the young man's voice and he wondered what exactly had taken place.

"I learned the fighting style they taught back in the Academy." Sakura said.

"I did too, but the instructors really sucked at teaching me." Naruto said with a frown. "Not like they wanted me to be there anyway." He muttered the last part under his breath. Roshi raised an eyebrow at this, the way the blond answered that question it seemed the instructors may have singled out Naruto for some reason. Why would they have done that?

It seemed there was more to Team Seven then meets the eye.

"Alright then I guess I won't have to teach you all the fundamentals then. That's good, so we won't be wasting any time then. So for the first thing we'll do is I want you all to show me what you're really capable of." Roshi said.

Goku grinned, this was getting exciting. Sasuke merely nodded, eager to show the fruits of his training in front of the Kame-Sennin. Krillin and Sakura remained mute, both wanting to impress Roshi as well with their available skills.

"You got it Pervy Sage, I'll show you why I'm going to be the Hokage someday!" Naruto said, giving the man a thumbs up.

" _The kid has heart, I'll give him that. He wants to be the Hokage of Konoha huh? Admirable goal."_

"Alright do you see that tree over there?" Everyone turned their heads to see the tree Roshi was pointing at. He then pointed at the boulder next to them. "From this boulder, you will run exactly one hundred meters to that tree. How fast will you be able to reach it? Now for you Shinobi, it will be just natural speed. No using Chakra to enhance it. Understand?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now lets get this thing started." Roshi made his way over to the tree and pulled out a stop watch. "Now who wants to go first?!" Roshi called out.

"I will!" Krillin replied with a rather cocky grin. He then turned towards Goku and the others. "I'm going to show you all speed that could make it into the Olympics."

Sasuke scoffed, almost insulted that this monk thought he'd beat him in this event. Goku didn't react, just looking on in wonder just like any other child would. Naruto on the other hand was going to show them that he was the fastest.

Krillin took his place next to the boulder, bent over in a runner's position. The muscles in his legs coiled and ready to take off at any second.

"Go!" Master Roshi called out. Krillin took off in a sprint, a small cloud of dirt and rubble flying behind him. Krillin could see the tree getting closer and closer, his face set in grim determination. Roshi clicked the button on the timer as Krillin passed by him. He glanced down at the time on the watch. "10.4 seconds, I must admit that's impressive."

"Thanks." Krillin breathed, trying to refill his lungs with oxygen. "10.4 huh, well my best is 10.1 but under these conditions, I guess I won't complain." He bragged.

"I see." Roshi turned back to see Sasuke had taken position this time. His onyx eyes were fierce, ready to take off at any given notice. "Are you ready Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Alright then. "Roshi muttered. "Go!"

Sasuke took off, pushing the muscles in his legs to the limit. Determined to beat the monks time. 10.4 seconds was impressive, but not something he was worried about. It didn't take long for Sasuke to pass Roshi and he heard the distinct click of the watch. Roshi glanced down and his eyes widened a bit.

"Wow you certainly did beat Krillin's time. 9.5 seconds for you Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked, he was panting a bit himself. And out of the corner of his eye, he could see Krillin scowling at him. Sakura went next and ended up getting 11 seconds, considering she was the weakest of the group. Roshi wasn't all that surprised by the outcome, but he planned to get her stronger. After Sakura, it was everyone's favorite blonde Shinobi, Naruto took off, roaring in determination. Though he didn't beat Sasuke in the dash, he got an impressive time of 10.3 seconds.

"Can I go yet old timer?!" Goku called out.

"Sure thing Goku!"

After Roshi told Goku to Go, the young Martial Artist took off. But while he was running, Goku noticed something was off. The others watching though took note that Goku was pretty fast himself.

"Eleven seconds, I thought he'd be faster than that." Roshi said. "Pretty fast, not enough to keep up with Sasuke, Krillin or Naruto though."

" _Something isn't right here."_ Naruto thought, observing Goku as he kept glancing down at his shoes. Even the regularly dense Shinobi believed that Goku should have been quicker than his time. He didn't know why but it was a gut feeling.

"Hey old timer, can I change my shoes and try running again?"

"What?" Krillin said. "You're actually going to blame your shoes on not beating our time. My shoes are not exactly made for running you know."

"My shoes are all busted up." To prove his point, Goku began moving his toes and everyone could see that his shoes were in terrible conditions. Roshi gave Goku a fresh pair of shoes and he retook his position next to the boulder.

"Get ready!"

Goku tensed.

"Go!"

A large cloud of dirt and rubble erupted from behind Goku as he took off. His form becoming a slight blur as he raced ahead. A strong wind brushed against both Krillin and Roshi as he passed by both them. The wind even knocked against Team Seven, who stood a bit shocked at the speed Goku showed. Roshi had clicked the button as soon as he passed him.

Roshi glanced down and his eyes almost widened in surprise. "8.5 seconds." The old hermit was shocked at the speed Goku had just shown. But at the same time considering he had been trained by Gohan, it shouldn't have been all that surprising.

"Amazing!" Naruto exclaimed. "Goku that was awesome!"

Sasuke merely shrugged, it looks like he had to improve when it came to his speed. Krillin on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes, he wasn't just beaten by Sasuke but Goku as well.

"Great job Goku-san." Sakura said with a smile.

"Every single one of you have impressed me with your speed today, these are great times. But their still on a human level. For you all to become great Martial Artists or Shinobi, you have to go beyond human level." Roshi said while removing the giant shell on his back.

"You're going to be running Roshi-sama?" Krillin asked.

"Yes I am. I haven't been getting enough exercise of late and I want to see how I'm still holding up." Roshi said while stretching the muscles in his body, warming them up. Everyone excluding Roshi, ran over to the boulder and waited in anticipation. Roshi picked up his shell and tossed it over to them. If it weren't for the fact that Roshi was about to run, everyone would have noticed his shell collide with the boulder behind them and destroy it.

"Alright when ever you all are ready."

"Get ready!" Krillin held the watch up high. "Go!"

Everyone felt a blur pass them, their eyes couldn't track Roshi's movements. Their eyes widened in complete astonishment, one moment Roshi was one hundred meters away and now here he was, having passed by them without any of them being able to see him.

" _What incredible speed."_ Sasuke thought, his eyes couldn't follow Roshi's movements. He wondered if even their Sensei could move that fast.

" _I didn't see him move."_ Naruto thought as well. He was thankful that Roshi wasn't an enemy Shinobi. If he had been then Naruto knew without a doubt they'd all be in big trouble.

"What's my time?" Roshi asked.

"Five…five point six seconds." Krillin stuttered out, having never seen anyone possessing such speed before.

"Five point six huh? Sounds about right" Roshi said while retrieving his shell.

"You're amazing Master Roshi!" Goku said.

"Thank you Goku, but now you all know what I mean when I say to go beyond human level. Even when it comes to Shinobi, not a lot of them are that fast. Though there have been some even faster than I." Roshi said, finally putting the shell back on his back.

"Like who?" Sakura asked.

"Well the current Raikage of Kumogakure for instance. Some say he's one of the fastest men alive today. The only one to ever beat him in speed was the Yondaime Hokage." Roshi said.

Roshi took notice that the sun was beginning to set and a beautiful orange glow spread over the area. The heat from the day began to settle and it started to cool off. Naruto had long ago abandoned his orange jacket, thankfully he had his white t-shirt underneath.

"Alright we will put off the more serious training for tomorrow. In a little bit, we're going to get a nice supper going. But for now we should finish up with a last bit of minor training for the day. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, did your Sensei give you anything to further your Shinobi training?"

"Yes Roshi-sensei, he gave us a scroll." Sakura said, pulling out the scroll their sensei gave them.

"Good, since the three of you are a team you won't be competing in this next test that Goku and Krillin will be taking. Instead you'll be working on the training Kakashi gave you. Once the sun finally sets, that will signal the end of the training day." Roshi said and everyone nodded. While Goku and Krillin left with Roshi, Team Seven decided it was time to check out exactly what training Kakashi-sense had in mind for them. Sakura unrolled the scroll and his eyes began to scan the contents.

"Tree walking and Water walking huh." Sakura said.

"I've heard of those two techniques, they're Chakra Control exercises. But their pretty useful techniques as well as they will let us run up the sides of tree's or any solid surface. While Water walking is just as it sounds." Sasuke explained. While he had heard of the techniques before, he wasn't all that sure how to perform them.

"I was hoping for some cool Jutsu." Naruto pouted. "But I guess it's better than nothing and running up walls and on top of water sounds pretty cool. How do we do it?"

"It says we're supposed to channel Chakra into our feet and use it to stick to the side of the tree as we attempt to walk up it. Too little Chakra applied will cause you to slip and too much will apparently blow the bark off the tree." Sakura answered, scanning the scroll. The technique didn't seem all that complicated. It was supposed to help them with their Chakra control.

"Alright lets get started!" Naruto boasted with a grin, eagerly ready to finish off their training for the day! "Just so you know teme, I'm going to get this mastered way before you."

"As if dobe" Sasuke snorted, he didn't believe his blonde teammate would get this technique down before him. A competitive spark flashed between the two Genin, eyes narrowed intently at the other. As if given a silent signal, both Naruto and Sasuke raced off towards the nearest tree. Determined to prove the other could master the technique first.

Meanwhile Sakura shook her head, though a small smile was resting on her face at seeing how the two acted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Early the next morning.)

Night was beginning to slowly dissolve into day as Master Roshi found himself waking up. Back in his youth, this was around the same time his old master would have him wake up to start training. And he'd be damned if he didn't put his students through the same process. It would make them stronger and he knew Team Seven was going to need it if they were going to face Zabuza.

Roshi glanced at the clock. "Four thirty huh, well lets get this show on the road." Roshi got dressed in his usual attire before nudging Krillin awake. The monk repressed a groan at seeing the time he was being woken up at but none the less, started to get ready himself. "Krillin you wake up Sasuke and I'll go wake up Sakura, Naruto and Goku."

Roshi began to make his way up the stairs and knocked on the door of Sakura's room. Now usually Roshi would have done something perverted when it came to a sleeping woman and maybe tried to get a sneak peek on them. But Sakura was twelve years old for Kami's sake, yes he was a proud pervert but he was no pedophile. Plus he could just sate his perverted desires with his new Icha Icha book. Whoever this Jiraiya guy was, he was amazing at writing adult novels.

The door opened and it revealed Sakura wearing pink pajama's. "Roshi-sensei, what are you doing knocking on my door at this time?"

"Time for training Sakura-san, wake up Naruto and get dressed. Then you all will meet me out front. Now go on, hurry!"

Sakura grumbled at being woken up so early and then being told to do something. But she sucked it up and went back into her room to get changed.

It took about half an hour before everyone was assembled in front of Roshi's house.

"Alright today begins your true training." Roshi said.

"Oh boy oh boy!" Goku said with childlike glee.

"Hn" Though Sasuke didn't show it, he was a bit excited himself.

"Lets get it done old man." Naruto said, concealing a yawn that almost escaped his lips. Though he was ready for this training, he was still a bit tired as well.

"Right" Sakura's emerald eyes blazed with determination. The female Shinobi refused to be left behind her teammates.

"Before we begin, let me share some wise words about the Martial Arts." Roshi said before adjusting the glasses on his face. "Mastering the Turtle School Martial Arts isn't about winning fights or even to woo the pretty women that may see you perform. By learning and mastering these Martial Arts, you all will grow stronger and healthier, both in body and the mind. Martial Arts will help you develop bonds with others through combat."

Everyone excluding one was memorized by the wise words coming from the usually perverted Sennin.

"I don't get it." Goku said, confused by his teachers words.

Team Seven along with Krillin face vaulted the ground. Their legs sticking comically up in the air while a sweat drop dripped down Roshi's brow. The kid was as dense as could be. After everyone else recovered, Roshi decided to elaborate on what he meant.

"What I mean Goku is train as hard as you can and enjoy living a full life." Roshi explained simply.

"Oh" Goku said, realization dawning in his eyes. "That makes complete sense."

" _Even I'm not that dense."_ Naruto thought.

"You're a bit of a moron aren't you?" Krillin asked Goku.

"Anyways, are you all ready to get this training started?" Roshi asked the group.

"Hai!"

"Well first off is some light running, so keep up if you can!" With that Roshi began to jog off. It didn't take long for his new students to follow after him.

They all ran along the shore line, the sun rise illuminating their forms as they ran by the ocean. The light jog was going great so far and none of them seemed winded in the slightest. They had been jogging for about twenty minutes before they reached a small town. Master Roshi ended up having them stop in front of some milk store. The owner of the milk store and Roshi began to talk quietly while the others were wondering what was going on.

"Alright each of you come grab a box of milk. We've got deliveries to make!"

"We're delivering milk?" Naruto asked, confused as to what the hell was going on. Sasuke's eye twitched slightly and Sakura was just as confused as Naruto.

Goku was hoping Roshi would let them have some milk to drink.

They all grabbed a crate of milk and waited for the next set of instructions.

"Roshi-sama, is delivering milk a part of the training?" Krillin asked.

"Indeed it is and we must get it all delivered before breakfast so I better not see any slouching." Roshi turned and began to actually skip his way down the road. "Oh yeah we will be skipping for the first two kilo's!"

"What?!" They all chorused confused. Despite the oddness of the training so far, they all complied with their sensei's demands none the less. So they all skipped the two miles down to the first houses and delivered the milk before Roshi had them zig zag along the trees before running down another few miles to continue delivering the milk.

Needless to say that by the time they were done with the last delivery, they were all tired, though it was Sakura and Krillin that were feeling it the worst. The last house ended up being at the top of a high mountain. While they were taking their rest, the resident of the house came out.

"Roshi-sama, it has been awhile has it not?" The man asked Roshi.

"Abbot, it's good to see you and yes it has."

The now named Abbot smiled at the Turtle Hermit. "Ahh I see you've got some new students and by the look of those three I can see their Shinobi. I would have never believed you would have taken on Shinobi as students."

"I wouldn't have believed it either, but they are some good kids. They all show promise." Roshi said to Abbot.

Team Seven along with Goku and Krillin perked up at Roshi's words.

"Of course we show promise, if I'm going to be the next Hokage then I can't just give up." Naruto said. Roshi conked him on the head with his cane.

"While your goal is admirable Naruto, watch your manners and don't try to sound do arrogant." Roshi said.

"How much promise do they show Roshi-sama?" Abbot asked.

"I believe if they continue to train hard I have no doubt they could all enter the tournament coming up within eight months. If Goku and Krillin keep doing this well, then I'll enter them. I can't say the same for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, their time with me is limited."

"You're going to enter us in the World Tournament?!" Krillin asked, his voice laced with shock and awe.

"What's this tournament you're all talking about?" Sasuke wondered. Goku too piped up and asked about the tournament.

"You all don't know what the World Tournament is?!" Krillin said, shocked that they didn't know what this oh so special event was. He decided he might as well educate the clueless. "It's an event held every five years and the best fighters from all over come to compete in the tournament. Fighters from all different backgrounds compete to see who is the best fighter in the world."

While this tournament peaked Sasuke's interest, competing in it at the moment wasn't his goal. His only goal in life was to avenge his clan and defeat his older brother. Maybe after beating Itachi one day, he would compete.

Naruto on the other hand had stars in his eyes, the thought of competing in the World Tournament excited him greatly. He could show the whole world that he had what it takes to be Hokage of Konoha.

Sakura was a bit intimidated at the thought of a tournament like that.

"You're objective, while competing to be the best fighter at the tournament, isn't to win." Roshi said, breaking them out of their respective fantasy. "Real life doesn't work like that. The only purpose of entering you in the tournament is to continue to develop you as fighters. I know I will be entering Goku and Krillin, you all would have to ask your Hokage about that."

"Hai!" Team Seven said.

"Now Abbot we must be off, we have more training to get done today." With those final words, they all took off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(On the island of Metro West.)

A Martial Artist howled as he was sent flying out the door of the dojo. The man who had sent the unknown fighter soaring was none other than Yamcha the Bandit. He too was training for the upcoming tournament and he had a total of eight months to prepare.

"Go Yamcha!" Bulma shouted.

Yamcha smirked, ducking under a strike from one of his opponents and countering with a kick. The kick sent his opponent sprawling onto the floor. Yamcha ended up leaping away as a much larger fist tried to attack him from the side.

"You talk a big game punk. You don't seem all that tough." His much larger and muscular opponent said. Yamcha smirked, sure the man was bigger than him but that didn't mean much to him.

"Come get a taste of my Wolf Fang Fist!."

Yamcha dashed forward and his larger foe could have sworn he saw Yamcha shifting from a human form to a wolf. Yamcha leaped up in the air, hands cupped and he blasted the bigger man across the cheek.

The blow was enough to send him sprawling onto the floor, eyes swirling and tongue hanging out.

"The fighters entering the tournament will be a lot stronger than this. I hope Goku enters, just so he can see how far along I've come since our last battle."

Bulma blushed as she watched Yamcha. "He sure has gotten stronger."

With that, Yamcha resettled in his stance, ready to continue his training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Kakashi, back in the Land of Waves.)

Kakashi could be found in the woods outside of Tazuna's house, his lone eye closed. Like a silent alarm going off, Kakashi's eyes opened and he leaped out of the way as a volley of kunai was sent his way. Kakashi back flipped and ended up sticking to a tree. He threw up his defense quickly and blocked a strike from his foe.

His foe ended up being an exact replica of himself. Kakashi pushed his clone's fist to the side and lashed out with a kick. The clone grunted as it was pushed down the tree, it regained its footing and clashed with its creator.

Kakashi and his clone engaged in a ferocious Taijutsu battle on the side of the tree they were currently stuck on. Reality had seemingly slapped Kakashi in the face because of his last battle with Zabuza, he had gotten soft in these times of peace. Since his village wasn't at war, Kakashi really hadn't trained all that much. Due to his arrogance that he'd always be ready and able to face any threat, it almost cost his team, client and his own life that day. If it wasn't for that distraction from Goku, he couldn't fathom what may have happened. So here the Copy Ninja was, throwing himself back into his training when he got the free time.

The original Kakashi managed to break past his clone's defense, hitting his clone with a harsh right and an uppercut that launched his creation off the tree. The clone hit the ground and grunted hard, it's visible eye opened for a second to see his creator descending upon him, hand shrouded in Lightning Chakra.

" _It was fun being alive while it lasted."_ The clone thought before it was impaled by Kakashi's Chidori. The clone gasped before going up in smoke. Kakashi's Lightning enshrouded hand was cut clean through the ground. Only a few moments after did Kakashi let the Lightning Chakra disperse and he let out a pant. He hadn't trained like this in a long time, while he felt tired he couldn't deny this felt great too. To finally get his blood pumping and getting stronger through hard work, it was invigorating. Kakashi glanced up at the sky, noticing the sun had reached a high peek in the sky. He guessed it was about Afternoon now and Tazuna was probably taking a break from building the bridge. And since his other Kage Bunshin hadn't dispersed, it meant there was no sign of the enemy.

Kakashi decided he would rest up before he went back to Tazuna's. The Copy Ninja began walking through the woods, just enjoying the serenity it brought him. To think, in a world as crazy as theirs, you could find some sort of relative peace in the little things that others overlooked. As he trudged deeper in the woods, he noticed their seemed to be a young woman looking around for something. The woman seemed to have noticed his arrival. She stared at him for a moment before a smile crossed her lips.

"Hello." She said.

"Greetings mam." Kakashi said politely. Though he acted friendly on the outside, his guard was up. Just because the woman before him was young and seemingly innocent, didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.

"What are you doing all the way out here if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was just getting some training done. I figured since I had some free time, why not do something to improve myself. Sure beats sitting around. What about you?"

"I was just collecting some herbs to make a remedy for my friend. He was injured in an accident." She said. "Oh where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Haku by the way."

"Haku huh, well it's nice to meet you. My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh I've heard of you." Realization dawned in Haku's eyes. "You're the famous Copy Ninja are you not?"

"That I am." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Though I am curious onto how you'd know about me being the Copy Ninja. I'd guess the only way you, a _civilian_ , had access to that kind of information is from reading a Bingo Book. But Civilians aren't allowed to have that kind of reading material."

Haku cursed internally, she hadn't meant to slip up like that. "My friend is a Shinobi and he happened to have a Bingo Book on him." With that, Haku gathered her things and turned around. "It was nice meeting you Kakashi-san." Haku began to walk off.

"Why in such a hurry Hunter nin-san?"

Haku's eyes widened, three senbon fell from the sleeve in her robe and she turned around and threw them at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly countered by whipping out a kunai and deflected each senbon.

"How were you able to tell?" Haku asked, her features set in a scowl.

"You're body structure, hair color and the tone of your voice match the Hunter Nin that took Zabuza away. I know that regularly Hunter Nin dispose of the body of their intended target on the spot. Yet you did not, so that leads me to assume you're his accomplice."

"Impressive, so what do you plan to do now?" Haku asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Usually I would go ahead and try to capture you to extract information about Zabuza. But I have little information on you and walking into a battle with not knowing what I was getting myself into is foolish. So I'll let you go free."

"I see." Haku backed away slowly, her eyes never leaving Kakashi for a second. If her eyes even left him for the slightest of moments, it could spell the end for her.

"I do have this message for Zabuza, he'd better stay away from Tazuna and his family once he recovers. Otherwise I promise the next time we fight, it will be his last battle." Kakashi warned. He watched as Haku nodded before disappearing into the woods. Kakashi kept his senses hot, making sure that she wasn't going to try and sneak attack him. Once he felt her Chakra leave the area, he relaxed.

"I'd better get back to Tazuna." With that, Kakashi leaped into the trees and began making his way back to Tazuna's.

" _I hope you're training hard guys, I feel like this upcoming battle will be even tougher than the last."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's where this chapter will come to an end. It wasn't all that exciting considering it was Team Seven, Goku and Krillin all beginning their training. But I hope you could find some enjoyment out of it. Anyway I will see you all next time.

Till then, later!

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	5. Battle In Wave Pt 2 Team Seven Returns

Thank you to all who have left me such positive reviews on this story. It's been a real joy to write it so far. And unfortunately with my schedule I can't always provide consistent updates along with me going back and editing or reviewing each chapter. I hope you all understand that I will try to get them out as quickly as I can but I will make sure they're quality content.

Again though I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten on this story so far. Anyway I know you all didn't come to here me rant. So lets get on with the story.

I don't own or will ever claim the ownership of anything related to Naruto or DragonBall/Z. Lets get on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A week later)

Naruto and his team stood on the island, looking out beyond the horizon as the sun began to climb its way into the sky. They could hardly believe it had already been a week since they had begun their training with Master Roshi. Although they didn't look different, they felt different from before. They felt stronger, more confident then they had the previous week.

They even had changed their uniforms to represent their new Sensei. Naruto had reluctantly given up his old jumpsuit, and was now sporting a dark orange Gi with a stylized Leaf Symbol on the front and the symbol for the Kame school on the back. Underneath he wore a black undershirt. Naruto kept his sandles and on his hands were a dark pair of fingerless gloves. Wrapped proudly around his head was the headband Iruka had given him.

Sasuke wore an almost similar outfit to his blonde teammate. He wore a dark Azule colored Gi. Stylized on the Gi was the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Underneath the Gi he wore a black undershirt that hugged the Uchiha's frame. On the Uchiha's hip was a pouch filled with Shuriken and Sasuke made sure the sash around his waist was able to sheath kunai.

Sakura wore an armored pink shirt underneath her usual attire. She had gotten a pair of black gloves on her fingers and was sporting a pair of hip hugging black shorts. Like Sasuke, she too had her weapons pouch on her hip.

"Are you all ready?" Roshi asked, coming out from his house. He knew how dangerous Zabuza was, from reading about his actions in the Bingo Book he possessed. Roshi could only hope, with the little amount of time they had that he had prepared them enough to battle such an individual.

"Is that even a question Pervy Sage? Of course we are!" Naruto declared, his vibrant blue eyes practically shined with a fire that seemed damn near impossible to extinguish.

"Hn."

"I can't believe it, we don't look different. Yet I can't help but feel we've changed in this past week." Sakura said.

"Despite the small amount of time we had, I put you through some vigorous training. Not a lot of people can claim they made it through the first day of my training. Yet you all have. I think you'll all be surprised by your results." Roshi commented before reaching into his sleeves and pulling out two scrolls. He channeled a bit of his Ki into the scrolls and with a poof, three turtle shells appeared. "Now while I can't officially say you've three graduated my training, I've decided to give you three the tools to help further your progress."

"By giving us turtle shells?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

A small vein throbbed on Roshi's forehead and he ignored the urge to club the blond Genin. "They're weighted you dolt! These weighted shells will help improve your training."

"I understand, I remember hearing about some Jounin that runs around our village wearing weighted clothing." Sasuke said. "Apparently he's the second strongest Jounin of Konoha, under Kakashi-sensei." The idea of wearing a turtle shell didn't appeal to Sasuke in the slightest. But if it would help further his training in the future, Sasuke wouldn't complain at all.

"Right." Roshi grumbled before resealing the weighted shells. He figured the three wouldn't be wearing them during their fight with Zabuza. "Goku! Get on out here! We need the Nimbus."

"Coming old timer!" Goku called out, rushing out of the house in his usual attire. He was a bit dirty from completing this morning usual training. "Are you guys going to go fight that mummy guy?"

"Yes Goku-san." Sakura answered with a small smile. She couldn't help but smile around Goku. He was so innocent and his childlike wonder amused her to no end. Nobody in their right mind would ever refer to Momochi Zabuza as that Mummy guy. "What about the second scroll Roshi-sensei?"

Roshi didn't answer her question at first, he looked at the scroll in his hands carefully. And due to the fact that his shades covered his eyes, Team Seven couldn't see the emotions playing within them. After a moment of silence, Roshi finally answered. "Just make sure to give this one to your sensei, it's a scroll that could also further your development. But let him decide when the time is right."

Sakura took the scroll hesitantly, Roshi sounded unsure if he wanted to part with this scroll. Sakura wondered what contents the scroll contained in order to get such a reaction out of Roshi.

"Go ahead and call the Nimbus" Roshi told Goku.

"NIMBUS!" Goku called out.

The mystical yellow cloud must not have been far from the island as it only took a few moments for it to descend from the sky and float in front of the group.

"Come on teme, Sakura-chan, we're going to have to hurry or Kakashi-sensei may be in trouble." Naruto said before looking back at the Kame-Sennin with a bright smile. "Thanks for everything old man."

Sakura gave the old Martial Artist a respectful bow. "Despite you being a pervert, it was an honor to train under you Roshi-sensei."

Even though he didn't say it, Sasuke gave the Hermit a respectful nod of appreciation and Roshi figured that was as good as he was going to get from the Uchiha.

The three Shinobi henged into smaller objects, which Goku was able to scoop up and place in his pockets, they would be safe in there. Goku hopped on the Nimbus cloud and was about to take off when Roshi stopped him.

"Goku I hate to ask but I want you to have a part in this upcoming battle."

"Really?!" Goku asked, small stars appeared within his eyes. "You mean I get to fight the mummy guy?"

"This isn't a game Goku, Momochi Zabuza is dangerous. You're lucky he didn't butcher you when you interfered in his last battle. Kakashi and them may need all the help they can get." Roshi said. Despite being very dense, Goku could hear the seriousness behind his teacher's words. He gave the Sannin a nod.

"Wait for me!" Krillin shouted, running out of the house. He was dressed in his traditional monk attire. "I can't have you going off to help save the day without some much needed back up."

"Your coming too Krillin? Awesome, with the two of us, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, there's no way the mummy guy will stand a chance!" Goku boasted while leaping on the Nimbus, the grin never faltered from his face. Not even when Roshi gave him that warning, his blood was pumping with excitement. Krillin leaped on after Goku and would have fallen through had he not held onto Goku. The Nimbus began to get ascend higher and higher off the ground.

"Which way are we going Roshi-sama?" Krillin called out.

"Wave Country is that way!" Roshi pointed off towards the West. Nothing else needed to be said between pupils and teacher, the Nimbus blasted off towards Wave Country. Roshi watched as they became specks off in the distance.

" _Goku, Krillin, be careful out there you two. I leave you two to make sure everything turns out fine. Wave Country is in shambles because of Gato, they need you all more than ever out there."_ Roshi gave them a silent prayer. He knew the battle was going to be tough, but he had the upmost faith in his students abilities. They would come back alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Kakashi.)

"So it's time huh?" Kakashi muttered, his senses feeling a shift in the air. His visible eye opened to see a thick mist start to appear in the air. Kakashi knew he had only a matter of seconds before his opponents appeared. He glanced around the area, he had taken plenty of precautions in this battle on the chance that his team would take awhile to show up. He also made sure Tazuna and even his family was safe, he wouldn't put it past Gato to try and do something to harm Tsunami and Inari. It would be foolish to bring Tazuna here with only him to offer protection.

Kakashi heard the familiar chuckle of the Demon of the Mist. Like two Ghosts, the forms of Zabuza and Haku appeared from within the mist and approached the Copy Ninja. Lifted above his shoulder was the familiar Kubikiribocho, the deadly blade glinted with a horrific shine.

"We meet again Kakashi." Zabuza said, his eyes taking a brief glance of his surroundings before focusing back on Kakashi. "I don't see your brats anywhere Kakashi, what did they abandon you? Like the cowards I knew they would turn out to be."

"They'll be here, don't worry about that." Kakashi growled a bit, not liking the way Zabuza talked about his comrades. "But until they do, I'm your opponent."

"If you haven't noticed Kakashi, you're at a bit of a disadvantage here. You'd be absolutely foolish to believe you can take on both Haku and myself."

"Ah so you both plan to attack me then?"

"Of course, the faster we kill you and the Bridge Builder, the quicker we get paid." Zabuza said, getting his blade ready and Haku pulled out a few senbons.

"Looks like things aren't looking good for me then right?" Kakashi asked, Zabuza didn't notice the single hand seal that Kakashi made.

"Why are you asking such a dumb question Hatake?"

"To distract you."

"What?!"

Before Zabuza could react, two hands burst from the ground and wrapped firmly around Haku's ankles. Haku only had time to get out a gasp of surprise before she was dragged underneath the ground.

"Haku!" Zabuza was about to go after his tool/friend when all of a sudden his senses went alive with danger.

"Your guard is down." Zabuza felt sharp pain in his gut as Kakashi had appeared and lashed out with a hard kick, sending the missing nin flying back. Zabuza's body skipped on the ground before he was able to regain his footing and stop his tumble.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi, the Copy Nin was settled in his stance and was ready to go on the offensive or defensive at any given moment. "You bastard."

"It's like you said Zabuza, I'd be delusional to believe I could take on you and your apprentice, this way I've even up the odds."

"What did you do with Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"Right now she is currently fighting with a clone of mine beneath our feet. Wave Country, while being a big trading country that relies on the sea, it used to be a bit of a coal mining country as well "

"Haku can handle a pesky Kage Bunshin Hatake." Zabuza interrupted, not really caring for a history lesson.

"I have no doubt she probably can, but this is to distract her till my Team arrives."

"Your team will be greeted with your mutilated corpse!" Zabuza boasted, a rather cruel smirk growing behind his bandaged mouth.

"Some issues you have there Zabuza- _chan_ " Kakashi mocked.

The two Jounin clashed with heated determination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Haku and C. Kakashi, a mine shaft beneath the bridge)

"Ouch" Haku muttered, she quickly shook the ringing from her head and leaped back. Her eyes quickly seen the flash of cold steel and was able to duck just in the nick of time. Haku reached up and snatched the arm and was about to throw her foe when all of a sudden one of her legs buckled. The foe behind her had kicked one of her legs, disrupting her balance and causing her to fall to a knee.

"This is the end." The familiar voice of Kakashi whispered.

" _A Kage Bunshin."_ Haku thought, so that's what she was facing at the moment. Well Haku had no plans of dying just yet, she quickly slipped a hand within her pockets and pulled out a senbon and stabbed the clone in the thigh. Haku heard the clone hiss in pain, giving her time to leap to safety.

Haku turned back to see C. Kakashi remove the senbon from his thigh and toss it to the side.

"Clever." C. Kakashi commented. The clone shook the numb feeling from its thigh, Haku had managed to almost pierce a nerve. If she had done that, the battle would have been over probably before it began. The clone knew he had to keep the battle going as long as it could, in order to give his creator either enough time to defeat Zabuza or for his team to arrive.

"Give up, if you continue to stand in Zabuza-sama's way, it will only lead to your death." Haku said, while she would kill in the name of her master, she would try to avoid it if she could.

"We both know I can't do that." C. Kakashi said, lifting up it's headband to reveal the legendary Uchiha Dojutsu, the Sharingan.

"Very well." Haku said. Haku fazed out from sight.

C. Kakashi listened to his surroundings. He could hear the sound of dripping water splashing against stone, the movements of small rodents. The sound of rubble being scattered across the floor by seemingly invisible movement.

Wait a minute..

Kakashi whirled around violently, his right hand swinging a kunai on course with a seemingly invisible collision. Haku materialized from thin air, she ducked and let the kunai sail past her. Haku grabbed the outstretched appendage and tried to elbow C. Kakashi in the ribs. C. Kakashi used his free hand to block the attack. C. Kakashi pushed Haku away and leaped back. His hands went through some seals, preparing a Kanton Jutsu.

"I wouldn't do that." Haku called out, pausing the clone mid seal. Haku kicked a nearby wall of rubble, causing it to cave in slightly and rubble now littered the ground around them. "The walls of this old mine seem to be very unstable and any powerful Jutsu might cause it to cave in."

C. Kakashi cursed but could see that she was right. Haku and Kakashi clashed once again, both Shinobi throwing fists and kicks against the other. Neither landing a single blow, both seemed to be able to maneuver or block the other from actually causing any significant damage. C. Kakashi grabbed Haku by her attire and delivered a head butt, causing his opponent to see brief stars.

C. Kakashi lashed out with a kick that sent Haku stumbling back. Reaching into his pouch, the clone grabbed a handful of Shuriken and threw them with deadly accuracy at Haku. Haku pulled out enough Senbon to match the number of Shuriken. She threw the Senbon and each hit the middle of the Shuriken, halting each metal throwing star and causing them to clutter to the ground.

"You're good." C. Kakashi commented, he had no doubt if he was the original Kakashi that he could finish Haku with no problem. But due to the fact he was a clone and limited on Chakra, he could probably just match Haku at the moment.

"I know."

The two Shinobi clashed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Goku and Krillin.)

Goku and Krillin sailed fast on the Nimbus, they had finally passed the ocean and reached land. It would take them a few minutes more till they reached Wave Country.

"I hope Kakashi is okay." Krillin said.

"He'll be alright." Goku said. "He seemed really strong, I don't think some mummy can beat him so easily."

Krillin sighed in a bit of frustration. "Again Zabuza isn't just some mummy Goku, he's dangerous! He's a Shinobi that will kill you without hesitation. Don't you understand that?!"

"I do." The childlike tone in Goku's voice changed, surprising Krillin. "I can see how dangerous he is. But I can't let such a thing frighten me, my Grandpa taught me better than that. I won't let Kakashi die either though, if we abandon him we're no better than that Zabuza guy!"

Krillin seemed stunned, he had never seen Goku so serious like this before. Just moments ago, he was acting like a clueless child and now he was this.

" _Goku"_ Krillin thought, watching from his position as his friends eyes stared straight ahead, never blinking. He looked fierce and a look of determination seemed etched on his face.

The Nimbus continued on, they just had to make it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kakashi and Zabuza)

Steel clashed against steel, causing sparks to fly through the air. The original Kakashi dropped low and kicked out, his foot planting firmly in Zabuza's abdomen. The Missing Nin growled, he spun though with momentum and brought his giant blade down, planning to cleave the Jounin in half. Kakashi threw his weight to the side, rolling out of the way as the blade slammed into the ground.

" _Now's my chance!"_ Kakashi thought, his kunai tightened in his grip and he slashed at Zabuza's throat. Kakashi expected blood to be spewing from the wound, hell he even kinda hoped it was. But he wasn't all that surprised when it turned out to be water.

A chuckling could be heard from the mist surrounding him. "Nice try Hatake."

Kakashi's instincts screamed at him, he turned in time only to be introduced to a fist. Kakashi's head snapped to the side and a faint ringing could be heard in his ears. Kakashi hunched over Zabuza's fist as it was planted firmly in his gut. One more follow up strike from the Ex Mist Shinobi had Kakashi skipping on the ground like a stone.

"Well that didn't feel too nice." Kakashi muttered, picking himself up. He was about to take the offensive again when he was able to pick up something off in the distance with his Sharingan. It looked to be coming from the sky, it was faint. It also seemed to be shaped like a cloud? That's when memories from a week ago hit the Jounin and Kakashi faintly smiled. "Well I'll be damned."

"What was that Hatake?" Zabuza said, approaching with slow cautious footsteps. The Missing Nin was careful around Kakashi, despite him looking like he wasn't about to make a move. Zabuza knew that if he took his eyes off Kakashi for even a second, it could spell the end of him. "What are you staring at?"

"Hey Kakashi!" A familiar childlike voice cried out. Descending from the heavens above was none other than Goku and Krillin on the Nimbus. Goku handed Krillin three Kunai and the Monk quickly tossed them to the ground near Kakashi's location. But before the three kunai could hit the ground, they erupted in a small cloud of smoke. And when the smoke cleared, it revealed none other than his cute little Genin.

"Were back Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a grin.

Despite the situation, Kakashi couldn't help but offer an eye smile at Naruto. "I can see that and I must admit, nice new attire there Naruto. Gift from Roshi-sama?"

"You bet!"

Goku and Krillin finally made it on the ground and the grandson of Gohan sent the magical cloud away. He didn't want anything to happen to it.

Sasuke took note of something. "Why do you look so tired Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi wiped the bit of sweat from his brow. "Well considering I haven't used the Kage Bunshin technique in awhile and I had to give it a good amount of my Chakra in order to battle Zabuza's apprentice, it's left me a bit winded."

"Your lucky to be alive Kakashi-san." Krillin said. "Where's the old bridge builder by the way?"

"He's being guarded by my summons. In case anything should have happened to me, I still wanted to make sure Tazuna was safe. The dogs would have sniffed out my blood on Zabuza and his apprentice and would have taken care of the rest."

"Clever strategy there Sensei." Sakura said.

"As cute as this reunion is, it's starting to make me ill." Zabuza said, before a grin split his face. "I want to welcome you three back, it's a shame that I'll have to kill you all." His gaze then lingered on Goku for a moment. "Especially that little brat who cheap shotted me."

Goku pulled out his staff, onyx eyes narrowed in challenge. "Bring it on."

"With pleasure!"

Goku and Zabuza made a dash towards one another, the young Martial Artist ignored his friends plea to retreat. Krillin bit back a curse and was about to chase after before a strong grip clutched his shoulder. He looked back to see the mixed matched eyes of Kakashi staring at him.

"No Krillin, I've still got a fight to finish. Besides, you three are about to have a battle of your own." Kakashi said grimly. Why would he say such a thing? Well unfortunately he just received the memories of his Kage Bunshin. Looks like Haku had managed to skewer his clone with an ice pick. Not even seconds later, Haku emerged from the hole Kakashi had created earlier. The teen's mask was cracked and her attire in tears, but besides that and a couple of scratches, Haku looked fine.

"Oh crud."

Sasuke stretched the muscles in his neck and Naruto cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Do you think you two can handle him?" Kakashi asked, he felt a bit better now that some of his Chakra from the clone had returned to him. Though the Jounin still felt a bit fatigued. He could probably still continue the battle.

"Hell yeah." Naruto said rather bluntly.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes from you Sasuke." Kakashi turned towards Krillin and Sakura. "I need you two to go guard the Bridge Builder. He's located at a shelter near his home. Once you arrive, my hounds will appear to try and stop you. Make sure you give them the command of Icha Icha."

Both Krillin and Sakura sweat dropped.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Icha Icha, really Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What can I say, I enjoy a good adult novel."

Both grumbled about the Jounin being a pervert but complied none the less, they took off running towards the direction of Tazuna's house.

"Good luck you two." Kakashi said. All three heard a cry of surprise from Goku as the child went tumbling backwards. Goku rolled back and hopped to his feet, a stern glare set on his face. Though one free hand was rubbing his now sore cranium, the mummy guy hit hard! With a challenging roar, Goku rushed back to resume his battle.

"I better go help him." With that, Kakashi fazed out from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

"You ready Dobe?" Sasuke asked, settling into his stance. The Uchiha Inceptor fist style was one of the things that helped make the Uchiha clan dangerous, that and the Sharingan helped too.

"Psh not like I would let you outdo me teme." Naruto said, his fists raised and the muscles in his leg tight, ready to move at any given moment.

"I don't know the both of you. Please tell me, what is your names?" The sweet voice of Haku almost caught Naruto and Sasuke off guard, they were expecting their foe to sound rough and gruff like Zabuza.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure and the one's who's going to defeat you!"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said simply, he didn't need to be as enthusiastic as his teammate. Though he would admit that he was a bit excited to see the results of his training with the Kame-Sennin. All the stupid and foolish things he put them through better be worth it.

"I am Haku" The Ice Nin said. "Please, the both of you, give up and walk away. I really don't want to have to kill you." Haku pleaded, she could see the two were still young. She really didn't want to have to kill the young Genin.

"We're not going to abandon the mission and our comrades. Our Sensei taught us something important, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum." Naruto said.

"Kakashi-san sounds very wise." Haku couldn't help but slightly admire that and the way the Genin weren't backing down. Their eyes held a resolve that most Genin their age didn't possess.

"Besides." Sasuke said, closing his eyes for dramatic effect. "It's not like you'll be killing us anyway."

Opening his eyes, the once onyx color had shifted to a familiar crimson color. Swirling around the pupil were two comma like markings. In both of Sasuke's eyes were two, not fully matured, Sharingan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think that's where this chapter will come to an end. I don't want to put all the good stuff in one chapter after all. I've got to have something to fill the next one.

Anyway I know Kakashi may have seemed a bit weak in his fights in this chapter. But you must understand that I had him using the Kage Bunshin to fight Haku and his summons to guard Tazuna's family. Kakashi doesn't have large pools of Chakra like Naruto so using all that takes it out of him probably.

Next time: Naruto/Sasuke vs Haku. And Goku/Kakashi vs Zabuza.

What's going to happen? Stay tuned.

MasterOfTheUnknown.

His


End file.
